


Camp Overwatch

by exhaustedpidgeon13



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Gay, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo Shimada is spoiled, M/M, Overwatch AU, Rivalry, i had to im so sorry, im bad at making tags, it's like so cliche guys, minor homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedpidgeon13/pseuds/exhaustedpidgeon13
Summary: Hanzo didn't want to be here in the first place. Not only does he have to corral his brother to make sure he doesn't drown, he has to do all of this without getting dirt on him. Or pine needles. Or sap. Or leaves. And try to avoid Jesse McCree in the process.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I started talking about this au at 1 in the morning. This is the result....
> 
> This is my first actual fic that isn't scribbled into a notebook during math class, so, yeah.... ._.

The sun shone gently through the lavish bedroom. Despite being an ancient castle, Hanzo’s room was surprisingly modern, with black floors and plush rugs. The wind moved the curtains serenely as the heir to the Shimada clan slept in a nest of blankets and fluffy pillows. It was a shame it didn’t last long. His little brother Genji came crashing through the door, screaming.

“We’re going to summer camp in America!!! WE’RE GOING TO SUMMER CAMP IN AMERICA!! HANZO HOLY CRAP WE LEAVE ON FRIDAY! TODAY IS WEDNESDAY OH MAN-” he leapt onto the mass of blankets and they pulled themselves tighter. 

“Genji……. Shut up………..” Hanzo’s sleepy voice drifted out. Hanzo buried himself deeper. Didn’t Genji have better things to do than bother him about summer camp? Wait. Hanzo sat bolt upright.

“What did you just say.”

“Summer camp! In America! Dad says it’s a better option than leaving us alone in the estate for the two months that he’s gone. The camp’s two months too!” Hanzo’s mind reeled. _Leaving on Friday?! But that only gives me today and tomorrow to pack, and of course I need my beauty products, will I need tennis shoes? Are my combat boots okay?? And_ _oh god please let them have wifi or at least cell service-_ Genji rolled off the bed and stood up.

“I just thought you ought to know. Byeeee!” the fourteen year old bounded out of the room. 

“Fuck.” Hanzo laid back down. He was too tired for this.

 

Breakfast wasn’t much better. His father handed him a list of things required for camp and told him he was not allowed to bring his 3DS. Hanzo had quickly looked up the camp on his phone. 

“Father, please don’t send me, they have  _ communal _ showers. As in just lines of showerheads-”

“I know what communal showers are, Hanzo. This will be good for you, I promise. You and your brother need to get outside in nature - and not just in the botanical gardens. I want you packed and ready by tomorrow night.” Sojiro Shimada stood and excused himself without another word. Genji bounced excitedly.

“I can’t wait! This is gonna be so fun, Hanzo, just you wait. We’ll get to play capture the flag, and go canoeing, and cook food over a campfire, and eat s’mores! We’ve never had s’mores before! Aaaa I’m super happy we get to go!” Genji waved a servant over to take his dishes. Hanzo wrinkled his nose.

“Canoeing? And get soaked in disgusting lake water? I don’t think so. I don’t need that on my skin or in my hair, thank you very much.” He stood up and left his brother at the table, walking back to his room. 

“I guess I should start packing…” he looked down at the list. His exclamation was heard all the way outside.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN’T BRING MORE THAN THREE SUITCASES?!” 

  
  


It was Thursday night, everything was packed and ready to go. Genji had to talk Hanzo out of bringing his pure silk sleeping kimono in favor of just a t-shirt and pants. Hanzo decided on the “I’m secretly a mermaid” tank and blue booty shorts with scales instead (I want all of them to know that I look better than them in every way, Genji. And I look amazing in blue). Likewise, Hanzo had to talk Genji out of bringing his collection of underoos and anime shirts (For the love of god, do NOT wear your Sailor Moon shit. I will beat you with a stick.) All that was left was loading up and leaving in the morning. Hanzo spent the afternoon frantically trying to talk his father out of this but was shut down and banned from his study. Hanzo sighed, defeated, and went back to his room to sulk. Glancing at the clock, he decided to change into sweatpants. He looked up the camp again, in case he missed some magical “if you want to leave you can” notification. Genji and he would be put into one of four cabins. Jack’s, Gabe’s, Ana’s, or Reinhardt’s. Once in a cabin, they would compete for cabin pizza party and ice cream at the end of the week and restart every sunday. There would be capture the flag, canoe races, and other games the whole time. Whatever cabin had the lowest rank would have to - Hanzo shuddered - clean the mess hall and do the dishes. He closed the tab and put his head on his desk.

“Two whole months…..” he moaned and dramatically flung himself onto the bed. The last thing on his mind before he fell asleep was hoping that at least Genji and he would be in separate cabins.

 

It happened way too fast. The wake up call, the plane, the drive, and the drop off. Now here they stood, looking down on six buildings bordering a lake. Hanzo groaned and started walking. Genji bounced the whole way down the driveway, talking rapidly.

“I hope we get cool cabin-mates! I saw a girl with purple hair! I hope she’s cool! Do you think my green hair will stick out?  _ Woah _ , I see someone with glowing rollerblades-!” 

“Shut UP, Genji, please. You’re giving me a headache. And I think I’m allergic to this place-” Hanzo stopped short. A giant, intimidating man strode towards them.

“Hello! You must be the Shimada brothers! I’m Reinhardt, welcome to Camp Overwatch!” his booming voice echoed through the valley. Hanzo bowed slightly.

“Shimada Hanzo. And this is Genji.” he tried his best not to hit Genji to make him stop bouncing. Reinhardt boomed out a laugh.

“Wounderful! Let’s go to the main hall and assign you to a cabin!” he strode towards the biggest building and motioned for them to follow. He led the brothers to an office area, where a blond man sat and worked through paperwork. The plaque resting on top read “Jack Reyes-Morrison”

“Shimadas, no allergies or special disorders. Assigned to cabin four with Gabe. Bunks are first come, first serve.” the man didn’t even look up. Reinhardt shook his head.

“You could try to be a little more friendly, Jack.”

“I have to have all of this done in an hour, no thanks to Gabe.” he sighed and rolled his eyes. “He and Jesse ran to pick up a couple of new kids from the airport. Mako and Jamison, I think.” Jack went back to his paperwork.

“Well, cabin four is all the way at the end. If you need any help, don’t hesitate to pop by the office or find myself and the other councillors, yes?” Hanzo nodded as Genji shouted an “Okay!” and took off. Hanzo walked slowly, carefully rolling his vintage Louis Vuitton suitcase set behind him.  _ Maybe it’s all a dream. Maybe I’ll wake up back home, in my bed, with my closet, and my own bathroom, and have smoked eel for breakfast. Yes, that’s what will happen. This is all a dream.  _ Hanzo found himself outside of a wooden cabin with a large number four on the door. He took a deep breath, braced himself, and opened the door. He was…. Not sure how to react. On one hand, Genji was the only one in there and it was actually really clean with a lovely skylight. On the other hand, the bunk beds were entirely too small. He had to admit, he was a little excited to sleep in a bunk bed. Growing up in the lavish Shimada estate and traveling to only the finest resorts, bunk beds were never really a thing in his childhood. He beelined for the last open top bunk. He lined his suitcases along the foot of the bed and squinted at the bunk below him. Did the sheets have cowboy boots on them? He winced but shook it off. At least he got a top bunk. Only after making his own bunk with satin sheets, five down pillows and a down comforter did he realise Genji was talking.

“-and I saw a girl in a pink hoodie with bunny ears!”

“That’s… Nice, Genji. Why don’t you go make friends?” Hanzo smiled at his little brother. At least he was excited. Genji wasted no time and dashed out the door, a flash of green and he was gone. Hanzo sighed and frowned at the lumpy mattress.  _ This is not a dream, is it.  _ He climbed down and dug through his Gucci backpack for his sketchbook. He pulled it out and wandered outside. He just passed the main hall when the door flew open, knocking him over. 

“Shit, sorry there partner. Lemme help yo-”

“Watch where you're going!” Hanzo snapped. He stood, brushed himself off and strutted away.

“ _ Baka.”  _ he muttered and found a picnic table that didn't look infested with ants and termites. Heavy footsteps came up behind him - and were they jingling? 

“Hey, I'm real sorry about that. I'm Jesse. Jesse McCree. You?” Hanzo didn't turn around, focused on his sketch.

“Shimada Hanzo.” he replied coldly. Hanzo felt the table shift as Jesse sat down. He let out a low whistle.

“You’re a damn good artist. That's a really badass dragon.” Hanzo sighed and turned, the sharp remark dying on his tongue.  _ He’s wearing a fucking cowboy hat.  _ The boy in front of him was the most scruffy looking  _ thing  _ on the planet. Roughly cut chin length chestnut hair and a peach fuzz goatee were accentuated by a red bandana around the neck and a tattered brown cowboy hat. Hanzo opened his mouth to make a quip about his fashion sense when a whistle blew sharply. 

“All campers to the main hall!” a woman called out. Jesse stood up and  _ fucking tipped his hat  _ at Hanzo and made his way over. A crowd of kids gathered slowly. Reinhardt, Jack, and four new adults stood next to them. Hanzo did a double take when he realized one was an omnic. He shook his head and tried to spot Genji. He found him between two obnoxiously bright kids. One was a girl in a bubblegum pink hoodie with bunny ears and a handheld gaming device Hanzo didn’t recognise. The other was a boy with long dreads, headphones, and glowing green rollerblades. Actually, everything about him was green, he even ombre dyed his dreads. Genji finally spotted Hanzo and waved him over.

“Anija! This is Hana and Lúcio! Hana is a gamer and Lúcio likes to make music.”

“Hey.” Hana popped her gum and saved her game. Lúcio waved happily.

“Hi!” he bounced a bit when he spoke. Perhaps Genji had competition for most energetic boy. Once it looked like everyone had gathered, The woman spoke again. 

“Hello, and welcome to Camp Overwatch. I am Ana, the cabin two counsellor. Behind me is Jack, cabin one, Reinhardt, cabin three, Gabe, cabin four, and Zenyatta is our nurse-slash-guidance counsellor.” Gabe was an intimidating man, scars littering his face. A tattered old beanie sat on his head, but everything else was relatively new. He narrowed his eyes at the group. Zenyatta was the omnic, a calm, tranquil air about him. The glow from his biolights was soft and inviting. He inclined his head when Ana introduced him. 

“If you are hurt, or if you ever need to talk, you may locate me in the main hall.” the omnic’s voice washed over the group. Genji actually stopped bouncing, for once. Hanzo decided he liked this omnic. Jack and Gabe stepped forward.

“We are the main counsellors of this camp. Jackie here is the head of the whole thing, so serious matters will go right to him. If you can’t find him, find me and I’ll take care of it.” Gabe’s voice was surprisingly light for such a menacing demeanor. Jack absently wrapped an arm around Gabe’s waist. Gabe huffed, amused.

“We founded this camp so everyone, regardless of who you are, could have fun. We hope you’ll like it here.” Jack smiled and looked directly at Hanzo. 

“Mijo, you had the schedule last.” Gabe addressed someone in the throng of kids. Hanzo frowned and looked around. 

“Ah, yeah, here papi.” Jesse walked up and handed Gabe a sheet of paper. Hanzo bristled.  _ Mijo? Papi? Isn’t that spanish for….. Oh  _ hell  _ no… _ Hanzo narrowed his eyes and almost let out a growl as Jesse stepped back into the crowd. 

“Gracias, mijo. Now, today we’re just gonna let everyone get settled in. It’s one now, and you have until five to wander around and explore. As long as you follow the trails and don’t take a canoe without permission, you can go anywhere on the grounds. There are markers that tell you where the edge of our property is, please don’t go past them. Dinner is at five, then the campfire and smores at six. Bedtime is nine, and lights out is eleven.” Gabe read off the sheet, hand on his hip. “Now go and explore, niños.” Genji didn’t need a second invitation. He and his new friends took off instantly. Hanzo noticed as girl with purple hair and shaved sides sneak around the back of the main hall. A thin, skinny boy covered in dirt and an overweight boy wearing a surgical mask with a pig snout drawn on made a beeline for the canoes. Hanzo sighed irritably and made his way back to the picnic table. He sat down again and reopened his sketchbook. Mercifully, the cowboy was nowhere in sight. Hanzo dug out his earbuds and pulled out his phone. The main hall had a wifi signal, thankfully, and Hanzo connected. He spent the next hour or so drawing, peacefully undisturbed. Until there was a particularly loud shriek and a splash. Hanzo yanked his earbuds out and stood instantly. He knew that shriek. That was Genji. Hanzo left his sketchbook on the table and ran towards the small beach area/boat landing. He spotted a wet green patch bobbing in the lake.

“Genji!” Hanzo called. The green mass turned around.

“Hanzo! You’ve gotta try the rope swing! It’s so much fun!” Genji grinned and swam towards the shore, Hanzo noticed he changed into his swimsuit. He stumbled onto the sand and giggled as he pulled a clump of weeds out of his hair. Hanzo’s eyes widened. 

“No, don’t-  shinaide kudasai-” he scrambled backwards as Genji brandished the wet plants. Hanzo’s back hit something solid just as Genji flung the weeds as hard as he could. Hanzo yelped and ducked as the mass behind him moved to the side.

“Woah, there!” a painfully familiar drawl barked out. Hanzo ignored it for the time being and whirled to face his little brother.

“How DARE you, you chīsai gaki-!” He stopped short when he heard a warm laugh bubble up next to him, a stark contrast to Genji’s high pitched giggles. He turned angrily to face the source and lost train of thought. Jesse was shirtless, and wearing only swim trunks. Hanzo brushed it aside and glared at him.

“What’s so funny?” he demanded as the offender gasped for air.

“M’sorry honey, it’s just - heh - y’looked so  _ scared _ when he flung it atcha ‘n I just - ha - I couldn’t help it….” he grinned and attempted to stop laughing. Hanzo huffed angrily and stormed off. He picked up his sketchbook and pencils and walked to his cabin. He frowned as he dug through his backpack for something else to do. He grinned when he found his origami paper. _ Perfect. _ This pack had some of his favorite patterns. Silver butterflies, crested waves, and - his personal absolute favorite - a gold en seigaiha. He was saving those sheets for something special. He wasn’t sure what yet, but he felt that he’d just know when the right project came along. He climbed up to his bunk and stretched out, origami paper in hand. He plucked out a random sheet and began folding.

 

“..zo! Hanzo! AnijaaaaAA-ACK!” Genji was silenced by a hand shoving his face away. Hanzo grumbled sleepily and rolled over. Something small fell off his bed. Hanzo ignored it and buried himself in the fluffy comforter.  _ Why must he wake me up like this every morning? _ Hanzo frowned. This wasn’t his usual blanket…… It must be in the wash.

“Hanzo c’mon, dinner is in ten minutes.”

“Is he usually this sleepy?”

“It’s probably jet lag.”

“That’s true, he gets it worse than me. Hanzo, come on.”

“Now that’s all well and good, but couldya please ask him to get his origami zoo off of my bunk?” Hanzo’s eyes snapped open. He knew that voice. He  _ hated _ that voice.

“I think he’s waking up now.” Genji’s voice penetrated Hanzo’s thoughts of snapping Jesse’s neck. Hanzo sighed, braced himself, sat up slowly, and stretched, arching his back. He smirked when he heard a small gasp behind him. 

“Mm… Sorry Genji… I must have dozed off.” he turned to look at his brother. Hana, Lúcio, and Jesse were standing around his bunk. Jesse huffed and looked down.

“Were ya tryin’ to cover my bunk in origami animals or did they just fall off?” Hanzo froze.  _ His bunk? No, oh no, oh don’t fucking tell me… _ He climbed down to see. Hana was giggling off to the side.

“Oh, sorry….” He had made several different animals before jet lag hit him. In his sleep he knocked them all off and they now littered the floor. Giraffes, horses, lizards, rhinos, hippos, and more were strewn about, and most of them on the bunk below. Hanzo said nothing, he only began to gather them. Jesse raised an eyebrow and went to help. Genji and his friends followed suit, pilling them on Hanzo’s bed. The entire time, Hanzo was seething.  _ Of fucking COURSE I end up in the same damn bunk as that mangy looking cowboy… Now I’ll probably have to be careful of fleas, I’m sure he has them… _ The group made their way to the main hall, tables set up in rows. Some other kids had began to line up. Hanzo made it a point to not look at anyone. He stalked to the line and stood behind a girl in a light blue dress shirt. He eyed her outfit, liking the overall blue theme, then his gaze landed on her shoes. He almost purred.

“Excuse me, but are those Fendi Roma boots?” the girl turned around instantly. She narrowed her eyes and flicked her gaze up and down, taking in his custom Leathercult jacket and Michael Kors boots. She grinned and extended a hand. Hanzo took it and grinned back.

“They are. I am Satya Vaswani.” her indian accent was cold and coy at the same time.  _ My kind of person. _

“Shimada Hanzo. Pleasure.” perhaps there were some civilised people at this camp. Hanzo was about to ask about her gold earrings but Genji slid up to them.

“I see you made a friend, aniki. Introduce me?” Hanzo sighed.

“Mm. Genji, this is miss Satya Vaswani. Miss Vaswani, this is my brother Genji.” Satya nodded cordially. Genji grinned and turned to Hanzo.

“[See? I knew you could make friends!]” he chirped in Japanese. Hanzo frowned.

“[Yes, and you are ruining my reputation. Leave.]” he snapped, switching to Japanese as well. Genji stuck out his tongue and bounced back to his friends, giggling.

“I apologize for him, he-” a shrill whistle interrupted them as Ana walked into the hall.

“Dinner tonight is barbeque pulled pork. We have one seat per camper, so no one sits alone. Please, make an effort to make friends. We’re here to have fun, just no food fights.”

“Yet!” Gabriel’s voice came from down a hallway. There was a collective giggle and Ana rolled her eyes. 

“You may take a tray and be served.” Ana finalized, and went to the back of the line. The kids shuffled forward, and Hanzo wrinkled his nose as he reached the front. He never had barbeque  _ anything  _ before, and was uncertain. A cheery woman with brown hair held in place with a hairpin smiled at him as she piled food on his plate. He smiled back politely and and kept moving down the line. Was that….. Cartoned milk? Hanzo shuddered and opted for a glass of water. He quickly slipped to the corner of the farthest table, hoping that there would be at least one empty space next to him, or that Genji or Satya would sit near him. They did, and Satya seemed just as deterred by barbeque as Hanzo. Unfortunately, Jesse came wandering over to their table.  _ No, no, please don’t- _

“Howdy.”  _ nooooo…….  _ Jesse sat down just across from Hanzo. Satya inclined her head.

“It is good to see you again, Jesse.” she greeted. Hanzo seethed.

“So, Hanzo, I wanted to ask you about all that origami.” Jesse smiled, apparently oblivious to Hanzo’s pure loathing.

“How so?” Hanzo could feel his eye twitch. He didn’t look up, he only pushed his food around. _ What even are these chunks?  _

“I just wanted to know; did you do all that from memory?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, really? That’s pretty damn impressive.”

“Mm.” Jesse seemed genuinely amazed. Hanzo felt a small surge of satisfaction. They continued eating (or pushing food around, in Hanzo’s case) in relative silence, Genji and his friends chatting pleasantly most of the time. Hanzo was slowly trying to convince himself that he could handle two months of this when Jesse spoke again.

“So y’all are Genji’s brother, right? You two hardly look alike.” Hanzo’s anger spiked up again. Everything about the cowboy just made Hanzo so  _ annoyed _ .

“Yeah, we get that a lot. When we were younger it was easier to tell, but now that Hanzo’s seventeen we look really different.” Genji piped up. Jesse raised his eyebrows.

“You’re seventeen? So am I, but…. Wow, you look twenty! I guess it’s the cheekbones.” Jesse chuckled. Hanzo grit his teeth.

“I suppose so. I get that often,” he paused.  _ Might as well. _ “It’s useful for getting into clubs.” everyone paused to look at him.  _ Oh god was that the wrong thing to say? _ Jesse was the first to speak.

“You go clubbing?” he asked, surprised. Hanzo felt smug. 

“Yes, but mostly blacklight raves.” this was an outright lie. He went to any club he could to show off his clothes or shoes or makeup. Blacklight raves were his favorite, though. He had a collection of neon fishnets and crop tops that fit him wonderfully.  _ Did I bring any crop tops? _ He shook the thought out. 

“How interesting. Personally, I think the lights would give me a headache.” Satya rested her chin on her hand. Jesse shook his head.

“Damn, I never woulda guessed..” Hanzo prickled at that comment. _ Who does he think he is? He has no right to judge me. _ He hmphed and glanced at the clock on the wall. 5:51. He forgot. The campfire. Gabe walked to the front.

“Just letting everyone know, campfire in in ten. Finish up and head out whenever.” Hanzo stood abruptly and went to dump his tray. He had just about reached his limit. He shot an apologetic glance at Satya, and she seemed to understand. He walked out and spotted the ring of benches surrounding an already lit fire. He went directly to the back row, farthest point away from anything. He looked up as a few more shuffled out.  A small blonde and a tall and alarmingly buff girl came out first, chatting. Next was Genji and his friends, Satya, the tall, skinny boy and his large friend, the girl with purple hair and an undercut, a girl with long, very long black hair and a haughty air about her. Hanzo made a mental note to talk to her later. Then a blue and orange streak dashed out. Upon closer inspection (and when it slowed down) it proved to be a girl with brown hair and freckles. After her was a  _ huge _ african boy who looked like he would kill you in an instant. Trailing behind was an equally big girl with a shock of pink hair. Finally, Jesse came out, talking to a young african girl who was showing pictures to him off her phone. Hanzo turned his attention to the approaching crowd. Genji and his friends made their way over to him, with Satya and the long-haired girl. Mercifully, the three younger kids didn’t talk to Hanzo. Satya, however, came right up to him.

“Hanzo, I would like you to meet Amélie Lacroix. We are…. Of similar tastes.” Amélie nodded.

“Bonjour.”

“Hello,” he instantly noted her gucci necklace and earrings. “I like your jewelry. Gucci is one of my favorite brands.” Amélie smiled.

“Thank you. Your jacket is lovely.” she sat next to Satya, who was on Hanzo’s left. Jack stepped into the fire area, motioning for quiet.

“So the rules are: ten at a time for roasting marshmallows. You can have as many as you like, but let everyone else have one first. Stories start whenever Gabe feels like it.” Gabe chuckled and sat right in the front.

“Thanks Jackie. Now, Has anyone heard of the Last Bastion?” Hanzo paused. What did he mean? He saw most of the kids lean forward. Satya looked up and grinned.

“What? There’s no way.” Hanzo whispered.

“A local legend.” Satay whispered back. 

“Some people say that there’s still a bastion unit roaming the woods in these parts.” Gabe leaned back, getting comfortable.

“ Most say it’s all just a hoax, or a bunch of teenagers goofing around. But I know better. I’d say it was about, oh… Nine years ago? Jackie and I had just moved to the area, in an old house a little ways out of town. It still had a wood stove for heating. Anyway, the locals told us to be a little wary of the wods at night. Apparently the sightings had spiked suddenly. We didn’t really listen. I mean, c’mon. A bastion unit? Here? And still operating, no less. We decided to go for a late night walk after dinner, look at the stars, whatever. We wandered down the road a little ways, no flashlights. I’m actually kind of glad we didn’t take any,” he paused and shivered slightly. Hanzo squinted at Jack, who looked a bit uneasy.  _ Maybe the story is true...  _ “We walked for maybe ten minutes of so, when we heard something… Weird. Like a beeping noise mixed with a bird. We stopped to look, and that was a big mistake. There, in the trees right next to us, we saw a red light, dimmed all the way down. The noise stopped when we did. Jackie and I must have stood there for an eternity. Suddenly, the light brightened fully and we heard binary speech. You bet your asses we ran as fast as possible back home, and bolted the door behind us.” Gabe popped a marshmallow in his mouth, apparently finished. Hanzo frowned. He knew omnics were generally peaceful, at least the dozens of servants and workers at the Shimada manor were. Even the guidance counsellor looked as though he would never hurt a fly. But he had never come across a bastion unit before. He knew what they looked like, sure, but he’d never seen one in person. He mulled on it for a while, then noticed Genji’s nervous laughter.  _ Oh, no. _ He had forgotten. Genji was terrified of legends like that. The stories of Teke-teke, Aka Manto,  Onryō, and others gave him nasty nightmares. Hanzo slipped over to his brother and murmured in Japanese.

“[Are you okay?]”

“[I’m fine, Hanzo. I’m not six anymore.]”

“[I just want to make sure. Jack looked disturbed.]”

“[..... It stays, in the woods, right? And it didn’t attack, so…..]”

“Even if it did, I’d protect you. Even if you are a brat.” Hanzo laughed as Genji made a noise of betrayal.

“Hey!” he shouted, pushing Hanzo. Hanzo shoved back, ducking out of reach. He chuckled and went back to sit as Genji made his way to the fire for marshmallows.

 

“[You slept not three hours ago! How are you tired?!]”

“[I get bad jet lag! You know I do!]” the brothers were bickering the whole way back to the cabin, and even as they changed into sleepwear. 

“[-call me a primadonna one more time, and I will personally have you thrown off the tallest building in Hanamura.]” Hanzo hissed, hands on his hips. Genji mirrored the pose.

“[How about bitch?]” he snapped his fingers on the last word.

“[Genji, I  _ swear _ -]”

“Would you two  _ hembritas _ take your little fight somewhere else? I’d rather not hear you whine anymore. Thanks.” the girl with purple hair tossed a bit of trail mix at the two.

“Sorry, Sombra. My brother is just being lame.” Hanzo made a noise of indignation and flung his toothbrush at Genji.  _ Perfect aim. _ It hit him squarely between the eyes. Genji cried out and slapped his hands over the mark. 

“ _ Rude _ -”

“Boys.” Gabriel reprimanded halfheartedly. Hanzo had learned that Gabriel was the most lax out of all the adults. He let the kids do pretty much anything as long as it didn’t hurt anyone - that bad, anyway. Jesse and Sombra had been wrestling earlier. Hanzo had learned that D.va, Jesse, and Sombra were all adopted by Gabe and his husband.  _ Jesse. _ Hanzo looked at the boy now, and frowned. He wasn’t really doing anything wrong, just reading on their bunk. But that was the thing.  _ Their _ bunk. He loathed the idea of sharing even the cabin with this mutt. And here he was sharing a bunk. He tried not to think about it as he climbed up the ladder, pulling out his favorite book,  _ Larklight. _ Hanzo sighed and smiled, nestling into the covers. He managed to block out most of what was happening as he read through the chapters. It was roughly ten-thirty when it started. Everyone had settled in and Gabe turned off the main lights, letting everyone use flashlights. Hanzo was just about to nod off when he felt the bunk shake. Jesse had fallen asleep and was tossing and turning. He had calmed down for a bit, apparently satisfied, when he began to snore. Hanzo could have murdered him right then and there. It wasn’t too horrible, but Hanzo was used to absolute quiet. Jesse might as well have been an earthquake. 

“[Holy shit….]” Hanzo moaned quietly, and slammed a pillow over his head. Every time he was almost asleep, Jesse made some sort of unholy snorting noise and jostled him awake. Finally, after hours, Hanzo managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

  
  


Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Archery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse pines and Hanzo is a minor sadist

Jesse woke up at least two hours early. He usually did. Yawning, he rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathrooms. He checked the showers and decided to hop in quickly. He didn’t mind that they were just two lines with one curtain to separate from the sinks. Jesse had spent every summer here since he was fourteen, and was used to it by now. Besides, no one ever woke up as early as he did. He pulled on yesterday's jeans and a new flannel and sat back on his bunk, reading. He was excited about coming across the first book in the series, and now he was on the third.  _ Fablehaven _ was an amazing find, a story about a nature reserve for fairies and magical creatures. A wonderful adventure series following a brother-sister team. He lost himself in it, drowning out the rest of the world. He didn’t even notice Hanzo get up, or when Genji fell off the ladder of his bunk and swore violently in Japanese. He did notice, however, when a book fell off of the bunk above him. He glanced at the title.  _ Larklight. _ He wasn’t familiar with it, and he picked it up and read the back.

 

_ It was just another normal morning in space when disaster struck. My sister  _

_ Myrtle (who is quite irritating, as girls generally are) and I faced the most awful peril, and we hadn’t even had breakfast…. This is the story of what happened next, and our Dreadful and Terrifying adventure to save each other and the known Universe. _

 

Jesse grinned. He liked the sound of that. He placed it back on Hanzo’s bunk and made a mental note to ask later. Both to know more about the book and to annoy him. Oh, he knew the Japanese boy hated him. The pure animosity in his eyes whenever they made eye contact was more than enough. It was a shame, really. Hanzo was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Pale, thin face, silky black undercut, bridge piercing, and glittering chocolate eyes. God, he was perfect. Sombra wasted no time in pointing this out to Jesse at every opportunity. She had snuck into the office and read the Shimada brother’s files, and later looked them up on social media. She knew everything already. She blatantly refused to tell Jesse anything, although she did give him Hanzo’s instagram. Something about “spoilers”. Jesse thought that she had just been watching too much Doctor Who. He made his way down to the main hall for breakfast, courtesy of Mei. He was glad that Mei came back to volunteer for the camp. She had gone to camp for a long time, but reached the age limit two years ago. Now that she was 20, she could volunteer as staff, and decided to help make and serve food. She always made it a point to slip a little extra dessert to the kids that looked like they needed it. Of course, Zarya always got a little extra everything. The 18 year old russian girl had been dating Mei for the past three years. And then there was Angie and Fareeha. The 16 year olds started dating just last week, bless them. Fareeha was so shy and still stuttered around Angela, and Angela would catch herself calling Fareeha  _ sweetie _ . Jesse smiled to himself as he piled his plate with pancakes at the breakfast bar. He’d never dated anyone, not seriously, anyway. There was the occasional boyfriend who was abusive or the girlfriend that left him after a week for some other guy, but that was about it. He shook the thoughts away as he sat next to Lena. 

“Hey loser.” Lena greeted through a mouthful of sausage.

“Howdy.”

“So, Hanzo Shimada, huh?” Jesse choked on his pancakes. Lena let out a cackle as Jesse shot her a nasty look.

“He hates me.” Jesse told her, pouring more syrup on the already soaking pancakes.

“Then fix that. Songs around the campfire Friday, right?” Lena playfully elbowed him. “Y’know, impress him a little, love!” Jesse rolled his eyes. After his debut in the high school musical as Sweeney Todd, he was asked to sing all the time. Lena was no exception, always asking for duets or even ridiculous dance numbers. Jesse always said yes. He grinned.

“Johnny Cash or broadway, whad’ya think?” Lena lit up.

“Why not both! Or one of the songs you wrote!” Jesse grimaced.

“Aw hell, Lena you know my songs are horrible.” Lena was about to say something when Hanzo walked into the main hall. He breezed past the pair and paced the breakfast spread. He grabbed a plate and put a few strips of bacon and just one small pancake on his plate. Jesse watched him slink to an empty table and drown everything in syrup.

“At least you’ve got one thing in common.” Lena remarked as they watched Hanzo practically inhale his food.

“Hm?”

“Your fucking  _ syrup,  _ Jesse. You practically empty the bottle, and so does he.” Hanzo got up and piled more pancakes on his plate. Apparently he like them. Jesse sucked in a breath when he noticed the little happy smile as Hanzo ate.  _ Lord  _ **_Jesus_ ** _ he’s so cute.  _ Jesse didn’t realise he was staring until a hand waved in his face.

“Hey, earth to Jesse.” Sombra wiggled her purple nails in his face.

“ _ Joda lejos. _ ” Jesse shoved her hand away as she giggled.

“I guess he likes pancakes. I dunno if he’s ever had them. Normal ones, I mean. They have really weird puffy ones in Japan.” Sombra casually plucked a sausage off of Lena’s plate. The trio’s eyes trailed Hanzo as he got up for a few more. Something pulled in Jesse, making him feel warm. It was cute, how happy the food made Hanzo. Maybe he wasn’t so uptight as he initially came across. Like Genji had said, he didn’t want to come. They were used to botanical gardens and parks, but they’d never really been to the woods. Not for pleasure, Genji had added, leaving Jesse to wonder. Speaking of, two green flashes suddenly dashed to the breakfast bar.

“I win!” Lúcio crowed, Genji dramatically clutching his heart.

“Betrayed! Defeated! Hungry! The way I always knew I’d die.” Genji moaned, collapsing. There was a huff, one that Jesse had come to recognise with how frequent he heard it in the one day of knowing him. Hanzo was frowning, glaring towards the laughing Lúcio and floundering Genji.

“ _ Yuka kara oiru. _ ” Hanzo scolded.

“ _ Anata wa sore o yasumu koto ga dekimasu ka _ ?” Genji sounded annoyed. Hanzo huffed again and went back to downing his food. Jesse turned back to Sombra.

“Lena here says I oughta sing somethin’ for him at the campfire Friday.” Sombra grinned wickedly.

“Oh, you  _ definitely _ should, Jessito.” she leaned a little closer. “Musicals, all the way.” she winked knowingly and stalked down the hall to the left. Lena whipped around to face Jesse.

“I knew it!” she whooped, alarming everyone else in the hall. Jesse shook his head and went to dump his plate.

 

The schedule that day was actually pretty tame. Right now was breakfast and free time, 10-12 was an obstacle course, 12-1 was lunch, 1-3 was archery, 3 to 4:30 was a treasure hunt, 4:30-5 was free time, then dinner, campfire, and bedtime. The obstacle course was new this year, complete with a climbing wall and rope swing. Hanzo was shockingly agile for someone in tight skinny jeans and a leather jacket. He came in second at 50 seconds, with Genji in first at 48. The brothers didn’t even break a sweat. Jesse made a show of rolling up his sleeves when it was his turn. Lena caught his eye and mouthed “god you’re gay” at him. Lunch was going pretty well, Jesse was chatting with Satya about a new building for the Oasis University when Genji made a scene. 

“I just want you to try it!”

“Genji, I said  _ no _ .”

“Hanzo, come on, please. One bite, that’s all I’m asking.”

“I don’t want to try it.”

“I will shove it in your face if I have to!”

“Genji,  _ please. _ ” Hanzo’s voice had a slight tinge of desperation. Slight enough that Genji didn’t pick up on it. The younger Shimada was brandishing a spoonful of the three sisters soup Gabe helped to make. Jesse eyed the two, taking note of Hanzo’s unexplained panicky state.

“Fine. Have it your way.” Genji lunged across the table and threw the soup at his brother. Hanzo dodged and flung his water, most of it dousing Jesse. Jesse suspected that was purposeful.

“ _ You little- _ ” Hanzo growled, wiping broth off his jacket.

“Boys! Outside!” Gabe barked. Jesse rolled his eyes as Hanzo walked briskly out the door. Jesse stood and said something about changing into dry clothes and dumped his tray. He stepped out of the main hall and was greeted by the sight of Hanzo landing a roundhouse kick on Genji’s back. Genji hissed -  _ actually hissed _ \- baring his teeth angrily, and jumped up from the ground. The two circled for a bit, then Hanzo caught sight of Jesse. He glared at him, then bowed to Genji. Genji paused, confused, then saw Jesse. He trotted over as Hanzo vanished. 

“The hell was that?” Jesse spluttered, looking for the other brother.

“A duel. He usually initiates one if I disgrace him.” Genji made exaggerated air quotations on the last two words. Genji noticed Jesse’s shirt. 

“You gonna change that?”

“Wha- oh, yeah. I was on my way.” Jesse made his way over to the cabin, Genji trailing behind, picking at his semi-wet shirt. Jesse sighed and dug for another flannel, opting on a t-shirt and an open flannel. He didn’t really pay attention to the shirt he threw on, and walked out the door as Genji put on a dry shirt too. Hanzo was still nowhere to be seen, and Jesse was fine with that. After seeing the practically perfect execution of that kick, he didn’t want to get on his bad side now. He checked his phone for the time and saw it was almost time for archery. He made his way to the range and waited. The campers filed in and Gabe gave a basic run through. They were matched up with a partner and assigned to a target. Jesse was told to go to the last one, and his partner went down already. Jesse made his way down. All the way at the end, partially obscured by a tree, was the last target, with five arrows crowding the bullseye mark. Another arrow was shot into the centre, then another, then another, all landing in the little red circle. Jesse watched for a bit, then realised he couldn’t see the one shooting the arrows. He ducked around the tree quietly, and froze.  _ Dammit Gabe.. You did this on purpose. _ Hanzo was standing on the other side of the tree, poised and serious. He pulled the last two arrows out of the quiver and nocked both of them in the bow. He pulled back and sent them flying. Still a bullseye. He huffed and mumbled something disapprovingly. Hanzo trotted forward and retrieved the ten arrows, putting them back in the quiver. Jesse ducked back behind the tree as Hanzo came back and nocked another one. 

“What do you want.” Jesse froze. Did Hanzo see him? An arrow was let loose.

“I’m talking to you.” Hanzo came around the trunk.

“Oh, uh, I guess we’re partners?” Hanzo hummed and went back to shooting. There went that conversation. Hanzo went and retrieved the arrows he shot and handed the bow to Jesse. His hand noticeably twitched as he came closer. Jesse lined himself up and eyed the target. Nocking an arrow, he let it sail. Almost a perfect bullseye. He grinned to himself as he heard Hanzo make a small noise of surprise. He kept firing, keeping the arrows mostly in the centre. After he retrieved the arrows and handed the bow back, he saw Sombra out of the corner of his eye. He was about to call out to her when Reinhardt’s voice boomed out.

“Now that you have had time to practice, the real fun begins. You will group up with your cabin and each will take a turn with the bow, earning points for your cabin. As you may already know, whichever cabin has the most points at the end of the week will have an ice cream party. Whichever has the least will clean up the mess hall and wash dishes for the next week. Now get in line!” he waved them all over and they lined up by cabin. Lena waved at Jesse from the cabin one line. Lúcio was shouting from the cabin two line over to Hana in the cabin three one. 

“We’ll beat you, bunny, just you wait!”

“We’ll see, frog!” Genji crept up behind Jesse.

“I think Hanzo will earn us a few good points. He’s trained.” the green haired boy grinned and watched as Hanzo went to the very back of the line. Jesse prickled slightly and nodded.

“I thought so. But I think I can get more. I’ve been doing this for years.” Jesse wasn’t sure what made him say that, but an idea was blooming. He went back to Hanzo, who stiffened as he approached.

“How’s about a little friendly wager?”

 

The cabins have already been placed. Four in first, one in second, two in third, and three in last. But everyone was still crowded around two targets, cheering on one of the boys lined up. Jesse and  Hanzo were having a battle over who could get the most points out of 100 shots. So far, Hanzo was winning. By a lot. Jesse growled and let another arrow loose, ego deflating more as it hit an inner ring.  _ Still no bullseye! If we were shooting with pistols I’d mop the floor that smug little bitch.  _ Hanzo was poised and elegant, an almost bored expression on his face as he landed another bullseye. He went to retrieve them again, at 70 shots. Jesse was at 65, and getting worse as he got angrier.  _ If I could just- god damn!  _ He frowned and missed the centre again. It didn’t help that Hanzo had took off his jacket, revealing a tight blue t-shirt. It fit snugly around his biceps, accenting the blue scales and red outlines of an unfinished tattoo. Jesse hadn’t noticed it before. He did a double take when he first saw it, a finished dragon curling its way down Hanzo’s arm. The area near the shoulder and halfway down his arm was fully colored, rich blues and gold dancing in the background along the skin. Jesse loved it. He had a tramp stamp that he was maybe a little too proud of. He had a friend give him a cow skull with roses and a banner underneath.  _ Vaquero  _ was written in beautiful calligraphy. He smiled a bit and fired again, this time landing a bullseye.  _ Ha. _ Hanzo was still firing effortlessly, but he paused to tie his hair up in a little bun. It took all of Jesse’s willpower not to bat at it. Hanzo retrieved his arrows again, and Jesse did the same.  _ We’re both at 80 now.  _ Jesse redoubled his efforts, hoping Hanzo would miss the rest of his shots. Jesse really didn’t want to spend the rest of the day dripping lake water and weeds and trying to pick sand out of his hair. The wager was whoever lost had to jump in the lake fully clothed and not change until bedtime. He supposed it was his fault for getting so cocky and initiating the competition. Hanzo had laughed and accepted with a cruel tone. He should have seen it coming. He winced as he looked at the whiteboard Genji was writing on and holding up. He was really far behind Hanzo. Finally, he made his last shot. It was dead in the center, and he looked at Hanzo triumphantly. Hanzo was snickering, trying to hold in his laughter. Everyone else was laughing too. He looked at Hanzo’s target and wilted.  _ ‘lol’  _ was written with the arrows. Three for each l and four making up the o. Hanzo was doubled over at this point, and the humiliation was almost worth it. Hanzo snorted when he laughed, hands trying to muffle the sounds.  _ God that’s adorable. _ Tears were visibly pricking the corners of his eyes. Everyone else was laughing just as hard; Gabe was actually crying and Jack wheezed on all fours. Jesse scowled at his adoptive dads and turned to Hanzo.

“Well I guess you win.” he groaned inwardly and glanced at the lake. Hanzo had calmed down considerably, but was still shaking a bit with laughter. Hanzo smiled wickedly and gestured towards the lake. Sombra started chanting “Jump in! Jump in!” and Genji joined in instantly. The whole camp pushed Jesse towards the lake, chanting. He laughed openly, he couldn’t help it. It was just so ridiculous. He noticed Hanzo stay back, a genuine smile on his face. The sadist. Jesse made his way to the dock and stood on the edge, bracing himself for the cold. Just as he was mentally preparing himself, a hand pushed him off the edge. Jesse shrieked, flailing in the water, coughing and swimming towards the shore. He looked for the most likely suspect to push him off when he saw Hana finger gun him from the edge. He shot her a nasty look and stumbled onto the beach. Gabe was laughing wildly as he corralled the kids over for the treasure hunt. Jesse knew this one well. Your cabin was given a list of clues and had to find an item and bring it back for points. The faster you were, the more points. Jesse shook the lake water out of his ears as Jack gave the basic run down and handed everyone a list. Cabin four took off instantly. Sombra took the list and read through the clues. Hanzo looked over her shoulder.

“We’re looking for a dog figurine, probably in the shed by the west trail.” Sombra stated. Hanzo frowed and glanced up. He murmured something in Japanese as she marched off and followed. Jesse sighed and shook more water out, rolling his eyes. Sombra probably watched the adults hide the items. She had to know everything, and of course, winning the most treasure hunt points was an added bonus. Hanzo had taken the clue sheet from her and was mouthing the words to himself. His eyes widened suddenly and he stiffened, pouting. He shoved the paper in Genji’s pocket.

“ _ Watashi wa mō sore ijō mochitaku wa arimasen. _ ” 

“Sure.” Genji checked his phone absently.  _ I wish I knew what he was saying….. For all I know he’s trash talking me. Probably. Yeah.  _ Jesse wrinkled his nose in uncomfort. His socks were soaking wet, and the boots were shifting with each step. They reached the small storage shed, and sure enough, there was a little plastic golden retriever. Sombra picked it up and turned on her heel, parading back to the counsellors. Since it really only took them twenty minutes to make the walk, the group was allowed to have free time and roam. Hanzo practically vanished into thin air. Jesse was fine with that. He grimaced and pulled some more weeds off of his jeans.  _ Ugh. _

 

Dinner was uneventful, and the campfire was equally tame. Genji did entertain everyone with a story of the gashadokuro, giant skeletons wandering the forest. Finally, Jesse could get out of his stiff clothes. He bolted to the cabin, grabbed a pair of sweatpants, and ran to the showers as fast as possible. He trotted out happily, shirtless with a towel draped over his head. He felt much better. Jesse glanced up in time to see Genji fucking  _ scuttle  _ up the wall like a goddamn spider _. _ He fiddled with the latch on the skylight and opened it, placing the little rod in there to prop it up. He then dropped straight down and landed on his feet. Jesse stared after him as the 14 year old jumped up to his bunk.  _ What the fuck did I just see.  _ He shook his head and crawled into bed, depositing the towel on the floor. He stretched out and put his arms under his head.

  
  
  


Jesse woke up with a start. He was used to sleepless nights and random waking up by now. It was still dark, but he could tell he wouldn’t get back to sleep. He rolled over and heard someone talking.

“ _ Otōsan,  _ _ watashi ni kyoka o ataete kudasai _ _ \- Hai. Hai, Otōsan. Kekkō. _ ” Hanzo sounded tired. He was standing outside the cabin, the door slightly ajar. He sighed and hung up his cell phone. Hanzo came back inside, shutting the door quietly. He climbed back to his bunk and settled back down. Jesse waited until Hanzo’s breathing slowed to get up. Carefully, he checked to see if he was asleep and plucked  _ Larklight  _ from the foot of his bunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Hanzo... Who can guess what he's sad about?


	3. Canoes and Constellations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short.... school + rehearsals = no time to fuckin write

Hanzo had one of the best days and worst nights of his life. On one side, he humiliated Jesse in front of the entire camp, and discovered american pancakes. On the other side, he found out he had scored auditions back in Japan for a production of  _ Once Upon a Mattress _ . He had always wanted to be in a musical, and called his dad the second he saw the email. His father told him no, and to stick to the Shakespearean Club back in Japan.

“[Musicals are for homosexuals, Hanzo. You do not want there to be gossip, do you?]” Sojiro’s tone held deep disapproval. Hanzo could have cried. He knew how his father felt about… That. God forbid if he found out his own son liked men. Both sons, actually. Genji had dated a boy for a while and decided he was bisexual. After Hanzo hung up he went back to bed and fell into a deep sleep.

 

He woke up just as tired and depressed as he went to sleep. Yay. He was the second one awake, just like last morning; Jesse was already showered and dressed, watching something on his phone. Hanzo ignored him and went to get dressed. He wasn’t looking forward to spending two whole months in this hellhole. At least there was Satya and Amélie.

 

The next few days were uneventful. Everything fell into a rhythm, and Hanzo let it wash over him unhappily. There was a close call with some sand Hana threw at him during volleyball, but Hanzo dodged. Hanzo secretly prided himself on how good he was at volleyball. He had never played before, but understood the basic gist of it. Once he got into it a bit more, he ended up putting cabin four far out into the lead. Jesse even seemed a bit impressed. Then, it was friday. The day Hanzo had been dreading.  _ Canoe day.  _ Hanzo stood on the beach in a line with the others, frowning.  _ Thank god I have waterproof setting spray…. My hair’s going to hate me though…  _ He was fidgeting restlessly, pouting to himself. Genji’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“[Hey, loser, do you want to team up for the race?]”

“[Just don’t get me wet.]”

“[No promises.]” Genji stuck out his tongue playfully. Hanzo rolled his eyes and returned the gesture, albeit quickly so no one would see. Reinhardt came around the boathouse, grinning.

“Today is the day! We spend the entire day on the water! You will come back for lunch out at the picnic tables, and then the race will start. You may choose a partner, but you will not switch from that point on, so choose wisely.” at that point, Hanzo had a death grip on Genji’s arm.

“[Don’t you dare leave me.]” he hissed. Genji laughed.

“Each pair will get a canoe and two paddles, and we will teach you how to use them properly. You may then spend the morning exploring the lake. Just don’t go on any islands, they may belong to someone. Now, let’s go!” Reinhardt waved everyone over. Genji and Hanzo were one of the last pairs to get a canoe. Theirs was the most obnoxious orange either of them had ever seen.

“Oh my god,” Genji whispered as Hanzo squinted and shielded his eyes. “At least we’ll be able to find it…” he added as they pulled it to the shore. Hanzo grunted noncommittally and sat in the back of the canoe as Genji shoved it into the water. Genji hopped into the front, splashing Hanzo as he did so.

“Watch it! The water might stain my shirt.” Hanzo barked. He was wearing a simple white tank top with パトロン -  _ sugar daddy _ \- across the front in metallic hot pink. The shirt was a gag gift from Genji a few years back, after joking that he was a sugar daddy to his friends. Hanzo was scandalized, but couldn’t deny that he enjoyed buying gifts for and giving money to his friends. Not that he was a sugar daddy in any way, of course. That would require a boyfriend first. 

Genji just laughed and pushed off with his paddle, trying to float out to the rest of the group. Jack gave a crash course and let the kids go. Hanzo was actually enjoying himself as the brothers puttered around the lake, trying to pick the waterlilies that grew near the edge of an island. Genji pointed out a bunch of wildlife, and Hanzo spotted a little yellow bird in the woods. Eventually, the whistle blew for lunch. The campers returned slowly, reluctant to get out. Except Jesse. He and Sombra pulled the boat onto shore and made a beeline for the food. Hanzo spotted pine needles in his hair. They must have went on an island. Hanzo and Genji devoured their sandwiches, both of them actually excited to get back out.  _ And win,  _ Genji had said. They had held a mock race with Hana and Lúcio earlier, and found that they were actually quite fast together. After everyone ate, Ana explained the rules. No sabotage, no splashing, no ramming. The first canoe that got to the other side of the lake and back would get extra dessert that night. With that, she lined everyone up and blew the whistle. Instantly, everyone took off. Jesse and Sombra were fast, and so was Lena and Efi. Hanzo and Genji powered through, gaining speed quickly. They took the lead, Hanzo flashing a grin as they passed Jesse and Sombra. Jesse caught it and smiled back, almost unintentionally.

“ _ ¡Chocar con velocidad! _ ” Jesse called out to his sister, laughing. Sombra snorted and doubled her efforts. The brothers pulled ahead, reaching the opposite shore first. Hanzo found out earlier that he was good at sharp turns, and was glad. They swung around almost instantly and continued plowing through. Hanzo wasn’t sure when he started laughing, but he was loving every minute. He didn’t have to get all wet and drench himself, which was nice, and he could feel the breeze. He found he really,  _ really  _ did enjoy this. He and Genji had made a sizable gap between the rest of the campers, and Hanzo took a moment to glance back. Jesse was laughing too, a warm sound over the splashing. He was looking at Hana and Lúcio goof off and struggle to keep their canoe going straight. His eyes wrinkled pleasantly, and his hair was a mess. Hanzo felt something funny in his chest and turned back around, eyes widening as the shore approached quickly. They slowed to a stop, bumping the sand. Genji cheered loudly, raising his paddle above his head. The canoe wobbled.

“Genji, wait, you’re going to tip us-” Genji threw a hand out to steady himself, but instead threw off the balance of the boat. It rolled, unceremoniously dumping the brothers in the lake. Hanzo sputtered, flicking the hair out of his eyes. Honestly, he was still too happy to be mad. He was laughing, and stumbling onto the sand. He swiped at Genji as he came out of the water, both giggling. A voice in the back of Hanzo’s head was screeching about filthy lake water, but he paid it no mind. He was in swimming trunks anyway. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jesse staring at him. Jesse’s mouth was hanging open, eyes wide. Hanzo supposed he was shocked that he wasn’t throwing a fit about being dumped in the water. Genji flung an arm around Hanzo’s shoulder.

“Extra dessert here we come!” he hip-bumped Hanzo and bounced over to Lúcio and Hana, who finally pulled up onto shore. Hanzo picked at his shirt as it clung uncomfortably tight to his skin. Weighing his options, he waded back into the lake.  _ Might as well. We’re spending the whole day out here anyway.  _ He swam around for a bit, Genji joining him eventually. Hanzo and Genji got into a splash battle, accidentally splashing Jesse, Lena, and Sombra in the process. The three decided to join in, Jesse cannonballing and dousing everything in a five foot radius. Hanzo found himself one-on-one with Jesse, with the others chanting them on. Hanzo lunged suddenly, crating a wave that hit Jesse in the face. Jesse coughed and sputtered, spitting water out of his mouth.

“You play a mean game, Shimada.” he gave Hanzo a lopsided grin, and Hanzo felt that thing again. 

“What? You want me to go easy on you?” he quipped back, circling the other.

“Nah honey, I like it hard.” Jesse’s voice dropped an octave and he winked. Hanzo almost lost his balance.

“ _ Good. _ ” he launched himself at the cowboy, trying to hide his growing blush.  _ Holyshitdidhejusttrytoflirtwithmewhatthefuck-  _ His frantic thought was interrupted with a splash to the face. He squinted at the smug cowboy and grinned. He pushed forward with all of his strength and then some, making a huge wave and almost knocking Jesse back. Jesse laughed and held his hands up in surrender.

“You win! You win, have some mercy! Besides, dinner’s almost ready. M’ dads’ll throw a fit if we drip in the main hall.” the rest agreed and swam to shore. There was a dash to their respective cabins to towel off (and shower quickly, in Hanzo’s case) and change. Hanzo wasn’t as hostile and actually smiled more than once.

“[I knew you’d get better. All you needed was a day on the water. You love swimming, even if you pretend not to.]” Genji knocked his shoulder into his big brother, a small smile on his face. Hanzo sighed and smiled too.

“[I guess you’re right.]” he saw Jesse in the corner of his eye, staring at him again. This time, he had a little, contented smile.

 

Hanzo had talked all through dinner, he and Genji telling dumb stories from the ocean or swimming pools back in Japan. Hanzo’s personal favorite was when Genji flipped off the diving board and landed directly on another kid trying to swim away. They were banned from that pool. When it was time for the campfire, Gabe announced it was music night. Looking around, he saw Jesse setting up an ancient karaoke machine.

“Who wants to start?”

 

Half an hour later, Genji had pressured Hanzo into singing something. Hanzo agreed on a duet first, and was currently flipping through the choices. He shared a look with Genji as the musicals section flashed across the screen.

“Yes.” Genji finalized and hit the start button. The first few beats played, and Hanzo took the mic.

“ _ You know I'm tired of being the black cat, Of running the show down in the snake pit, So this is our chance to get out of this place, So come on let's run for it to…. Easy street~ Easy street~ _ ” he paced back and forth with the song, even swinging his hips to the bluesy song. Genji mirrored his movements, albeit a bit more exaggerated when his part came up. The brothers ended together, both holding the mic as the song subsided. There was a sharp whistle and the campers started clapping. Someone yelled ‘Encore!’ in the back and Genji just laughed and handed the mic to Hanzo.

“[You promised, brother]” Hanzo rolled his eyes and selected another song. Another jazzy one -  _ Happily Ever After _ from  _ Once Upon a Mattress _ began to play. Hanzo’s hips swung automatically, a small smirk on his lips and he paced, and glanced at Jesse. The boy in question was currently following him with an almost predatory look. Hanzo ended on a gorgeous vibrato, and went to sit back down. Jesse shot up instantly and went for the machine. Hanzo recognized the song immediately.  _ I Cain’t Say No _ from  _ Oklahoma!  _ started playing, and Jesse took the stage.  _ Oh my god is he trying to flirt with me?? No, you’re overthinking it, don’t overthink. You don’t even like him, he’s only just become moderately tolerable.  _ Hanzo couldn’t help but notice Jesse’s eyes on him the whole time.

 

“Lights out.” Gabe flicked the switch and engulfed the cabin in darkness. Hanzo shifted under his blankets. The performance earlier reminded him of the talk with his father a few days ago. He tried to get some sleep, his body exhausted from swimming. His mind wouldn’t let him. His head echoed with the words of his father, images of the angered look on his face whenever Hanzo brought up theatre. Then his mind drifted to the reason his father disliked musicals, and he thought of the almost animalistic hatred he had of same-sex couples. Hanzo couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to clear his head. He climbed down quietly, making his way to the door. He slipped outside and ran.

 

\-----

 

Jesse could have confessed his love the second Hanzo laughed. He looked so happy out on the water, hair pulling free of his bun, smile radiating through his whole body. Oh  _ god,  _ and when Genji tipped their canoe and soaked Hanzo… The way his shirt -  _ white, see through shirt -  _ clung to his chest. Jesus Christ, that boy was ripped. Jesse almost cried. And then when they got into a splash battle and Hanzo gave that mischievous little grin. And when he actually talked during dinner. But, Jesse decided, Hanzo singing was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed. The sultry tone of his voice, the sly look on his face, if Jesse wasn’t attracted to him before, that certainly would have done the trick. Hanzo looked so at home while performing, he slid easily into the center of attention. He really was enjoying himself, but when they got back to the cabin, he just… Retracted. He was suddenly very quiet, and his movements were halfhearted and slow. He didn’t even try to read his book (which Jesse had read the first few chapters and was 100% hooked) and just sat there, staring at the wall. By the time Gabe had called lights out, Hanzo looked like he might cry. Jesse wasn’t sure if he should try to comfort him, or whether he was still an annoyance. Jesse could feel the boy above him tossing and turning, small murmurs in Japanese to himself. Around 3 am Hanzo climbed down and ran out the door. Jesse, alarmed, flung his covers off and took off after Hanzo. He looked around the outside of the cabin, around the other buildings, in the main hall, near the boat house, and was scouring the line of trees when he heard a hiccup and a sob from the lake. Jesse picked his way down to the dock to find Hanzo curled up, head buried in his arms. His shoulders were shaking, and every breath was choked out. Jesse walked up slowly, making sure his presence was known before sitting down next to him.

“..... Are you okay?” he asked tentatively. Hanzo didn’t move.

“Y-yes.” he managed.

“Ya don’t sound like it.”

“It’s nothing.” Hanzo hiccuped.

“You can talk to me, you know. I know you hated me the first day, andya might still, but I’m willing to listen.” Jesse offered. They fell into a long silence, only broken by the waves and Hanzo’s soft crying. Jesse was about to say something when Hanzo spoke.

“Have you ever- Have your parents ever hated something a lot, so much that they openly say they’d disown you if you turned out to be that something or even seemed like you were?” Hanzo’s voice was broken, hoarse from crying. 

“Not really. My birth parents died when I was seven and when Jack ‘n Gabe picked me up they were pretty accepting. I guess I was lucky to land with them instead of the foster care system.” Jesse looked at Hanzo, who was hunched over, long hair covering his face.

“My father, he…… I love musicals, and singing, and acting, but my father views that as… Bad,” Hanzo sniffled. “As gay…” he added. A soft ‘oh’ left Jesse as he pulled his knees to his chin.

“Are you…?” Jesse paused, looking at the shivering mess next to him.

“Yes…I think so, yes.” Hanzo seemed so small. Jesse scooted closer to Hanzo.

“Do ya know them term ‘pansexual’?” he asked, gauging Hanzo’s reaction. Hanzo shook his head, sitting up a bit.

“It means I like someone for their personality, not their gender. I’ve had a few girlfriends and boyfriends.” Hanzo glanced over at him, eyes red and puffy.

“I wasn’t aware there was a term for that.” Jesse snorted.

“There’s a term for everything. If ya wanna get technical, I’m a monogamous cisgender male pansexual homoromantic.” Hanzo looked lost and slightly terrified.

“What.” Jesse laughed.

“S’all right if you’re confused. Most don’t really care about that stuff anyway. ‘Sides, pansexuals are practically invisible.” Jesse smiled as Hanzo relaxed a bit. He had stopped crying by now, but was still mostly curled up. His eyes were cast up to the stars, darting around.

“Watcha looking at?” Hanzo jumped, startled. He looked down, almost embarrassed.

“Hercules.” his voice was quiet.

“Pardon?”

“The constellation, Hercules, or in Greek, Heracles.” Jesse looked up at the shimmering sky. He could only ever pick out the big dipper and the little dipper. Hanzo shivered and wrapped his arms around himself tightly. They fell into a comfortable silence, admiring the stars. Hanzo started to yawn, and Jesse was soon after.

“You wanna head back to the cabin?” Jesse asked. Hanzo nodded as Jesse stood and offered a hand. Hanzo took it, hand lingering just a little too long to be accidental. They made their way back slowly. Jesse eased open the door and ducked inside after Hanzo. They climbed back into their respective beds, Hanzo cocooning himself. Jesse laid awake for a little while mind reeling at the conversation he just had.  _ Hanzo is gay. Hanzo is gay and his dad is homophobic and Hanzo likes musicals and knows constellations and  should’ve hugged him he looked like he needed it.  _ Jesse wondered if Hanzo might find him appealing. All he knew about his interests was that he liked expensive, designer everything. He also seemed appalled at Jesse’s choice of dress. Jesse rolled over onto his stomach and hugged his pillow, lost in thought. Eventually, those thoughts turned into dreams, dreams of Hanzo wrapped in his arms contentedly.


	4. Woah Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Writers block and excitement to just get to the gay shit? Never.
> 
>  
> 
> (edit: so I realized I posted the wrong version of the chapter,,,,, I have like nine because I didn't like where any of them were going,,, sorry about that. Here's the right one.

Hanzo woke up feeling like trash. His whole body hurt, he had a headache, and his mouth tasted like bad seaweed (he knew that taste all too well - Genji had dared him to eat some a few years ago). After unwrapping himself from his cocoon, he just stared at the ceiling for a good half hour. He could faintly hear the others get up around him, but was just too tired to get up. Eventually, he felt something poke him in the ribs.

“[Are you planning on getting up today?]” Genji peered over the edge of the bunk, prodding Hanzo with his finger.

“[I’m tired.]”

“[It’s like seven, come on.]”

“[I barely got any sleep.]”

“[Sombra can hook you up with some coffee.]” that got Hanzo’s attention. He sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. Genji grinned and jumped off of his perch on Jesse’s bunk so he could see. Hanzo climbed down warily, noting that Jesse was still laying down. He didn’t make any effort to acknowledge the fact that Genji was previously standing on his pillow. He did, however, notice Hanzo.

“Mornin’.” he mumbled as Hanzo’s feet touched the floor. Hanzo hummed and stumbled to his bags. Genji raised an eyebrow. 

“[What was that?]”

“[What.]”

“[He said hi and you didn’t lose your shit.]”

“[Don’t swear.]”

“[Stop changing the fucking subject.]” Hanzo sighed and went off to change.

 

Breakfast was when they’d reveal the placement. Cabin four in first, cabin one in second, cabin two in third, and cabin three in fourth. The placements weren’t a surprise, as Jesse and Hanzo often strived to outdo each other and won cabin four several points. Today was a “Free Day” where every activity was open for anyone and no points were involved. Genji had made a beeline for the obstacle course, Jesse went over to a nature hike with Gabe, and Hanzo went for the target range.

Hanzo spent the majority of his morning practicing different techniques, and at some point had decided to change into the blue and white kyudo-gi his father insisted he take.  _ Just in case,  _ He had said.  _ I don’t want you slacking, so any chance you have, practice. _ He lost himself in the echoed words of his instructors, in the quiet laughter and chatter of the other campers. A steady rhythm of  _ nock, pull, aim, breathe, release _ . It was somewhat calming after the horrible night. Hanzo tried not to think about it. About  _ Jesse _ . It wasn’t like he liked him. It was just nice to know a bit more about his… His what? When did Hanzo start to think of Jesse as _ his _ ? His rival? His enemy?  _ His love interest, _ his brain supplied.

“[Shut up.]” he hissed, lowering his bow.

“Pardon?” he whipped around to see Jesse holding two cans of soda. 

“Sorry, just… Talking to myself. Can I help you?” Hanzo took a step back. Jesse offered a can.

“Sombra found these, n’ I thought you might want one. It’s got some caffeine, though I reckon you’ve got plenty in you with the amount of coffee you chugged.” Jesse joked. Hanzo nodded and accepted warily, eyeing the other. Jesse looked even more messy than usual, his flannel buttoned unevenly and jeans disheveled. Hanzo weighed whether or not to point out his flannel and decided it bothered him too much not to. 

“Um, your shirt-” Hanzo gestured vaguely towards Jesse.

“Hm? Oh- thanks.” Jesse simply unbuttoned his shirt, showing a shirt with “Superwholockian” scrawled across the chest. Hanzo was about to ask what that meant when the whistle for lunch blew. Hanzo downed the remainder of the soda before discreetly throwing it away so the counsellors wouldn’t see.  He made his way towards Genji, who was currently nursing his left arm.

“What happened.” Hanzo was immediately concerned.

“I think I just pulled a muscle. It’s kinda sore, but I can still use it. I’ll be fine.” several alarms went off in Hanzo’s head.

“Absolutely not. We’re getting Zenyatta to look it over right after lunch.” Genji sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m  _ fine,  _ anija, really. I just pulled it on the obstacle course.” Hanzo crossed his arms stubbornly, eyeing his little brother.

“I still want Zenyatta to look.”

“Fine.” Hanzo’s shoulders relaxed a little. Genji had a habit of getting hurt and playing it off. He once broke his wrist and didn’t tell anyone until after the severe bruising formed and Hanzo pestered him. Hanzo shook his head at the memory made his way over to Satya and Amélie.

“What are you wearing?” Amélie asked, gesturing towards Hanzo.

“It’s called a kyudo-gi, it’s worn for Japanese archery. Father had me take it in case I had a chance to practice.” Hanzo explained. Satya hummed and regarded the garment.

“You pull it off well.” she eyed him and turned her focus to something behind him. A coy smile formed and she nudged Amélie, pointing. Hanzo frowned and glanced behind him.

“What.”

“Jesse’s looking at you again.” Amélie snickered. Hanzo sighed.

“Why does he always stare?” Hanzo rolled his eyes. Amélie and Satya exchanged a look. Amélie snickered and Satya went to speak.

“Perhaps he is admiring your ass.”

“Satya!” Hanzo yelped, face reddening. The girls laughed as Hanzo huffed. They made their way down the line, accepting their fish sandwiches and going to sit. By this point, they pretty much had their own seating chart. The table in the far right corner, Amélie on the end, then clockwise it was Satya, Hanzo, Genji, Lúcio on the other end, Hana, Jesse, and Sombra. Hanzo had began to eat a little more, getting used to the strange american food. And why was american food so  _ greasy _ ? His battered fish was dripping in fry oil, soaking the bun. Normally, Hanzo would have been screaming about fats and calories and sugar content and cholesterol, but he had taken a liking to the food. It was oddly comforting, the rich flavors coating his tongue and washing away with apple juice. And eating was so social compared to all the other meals back home. Normally it was just eating, because eating is essential to life. Not because they wanted to catch up or just chat. Hanzo loved it. Having to shove as much food as possible in one bite to keep up with the conversation, the horrible jokes, the ridiculous stories. Of course, he’s never admit that he liked it. He had a reputation to uphold. After lunch Hanzo had practically drag Genji by the ear to Zenyatta, bickering the whole way.

“[It’s fine!]”

“[You don’t know that!]”

“[Yes I do!]”

“[No, you don’t. I don’t want a repeat of your broken arm. You still have a scar! And probably will forever!]”

“[Hanzo, please-]” Hanzo cut him off with a look and knocked politely at the omnic’s office door.

“You may enter.” the calming voice drifted through, melting over the brothers. Hanzo opened the door, pushing Genji ahead. Zenyatta was sat behind a desk, paperwork organized in neat little piles. There was a blonde girl in the corner, organizing files. Hanzo tried to remember her name.  _ Angela. _ She was studying to be a doctor, and was currently a volunteer student nurse at camp. She greeted them with a smile.

“How may we help you?”

“Hello. My brother hurt his arm and I was just hoping to ensure nothing was wrong.” Hanzo nudged Genji, who nodded. Zenyatta stood and walked around to the pair, extending a hand.

“May I?” Genji nodded again, all the reluctance leaving in the presence of the calm omnic. The omnic pushed up his t-shirt sleeve and looked it over, testing for pain and bruises. Genji yelped when he touched his shoulder.

“Apologies. It appears to simply be a pulled muscle. Nothing serious, but you should be cautious. You would not want to worsen the injury.” Zenyatta pulled away. 

“I’ll be careful.” Genji grinned. “Thank you,” Hanzo added.

“It’s no trouble.” the omnic inclined his head. Angela hummed and rifled through a drawer.

“Aha! Here. Don’t tell anyone where you got this, otherwise we’ll get swamped with fake injuries.” she pressed a sucker in each of their hands. Hanzo bowed his head in thanks as Genji bounced out, waving.

“They were nice.” Genji unwrapped his candy and popped it in his mouth as Hanzo did the same.

“Mm. I’m glad it wasn’t serious. I never know with you.” he rolled the sucker in his mouth, enjoying the strawberry flavor.

“Yeah.” Genji spotted his friends and dashed off, leaving Hanzo to his own devices. Hanzo waved and made his way to the cabin. He wandered in, making his way to his bag when he saw Jesse on his bunk, reading. He breezed past, taking his sketchbook quickly.

“Howdy.”

“Hey.” Hanzo dug for a pencil, panicking slightly in Jesse’s presence.

“.... Can I ask you something?” Jesse looked up.  _ Oh god no why what do you want from me….  _ Hanzo stiffened slightly.

“Yes.” he mentally kicked himself. 

“Have you ever actually crushed on a guy or did y’just kinda have a realisation one day?” Jesse’s tone was casual, like he was discussing the weather and not something so… Dangerous.

“It was… Essentially a slap in the face.” Hanzo couldn’t find a pencil and was panicking even more. “Why?”

“Just curious.”  _ Found one!  _ He pulled out the elusive mechanical pencil and quickly made his way out. He let the door slam behind him as he walked briskly to a picnic table. He fumbled for his phone and sorted through his music before just putting it on shuffle. He was still panicky, mind reeling with questions.  _ Why does he care? Is it just genuine interest?? How can he be so casual about it? Doesn’t he know he could ruin my reputation? I mean Jack and Gabriel certainly wouldn’t care, I mean they’re MARRIED, but the other kids, I don’t know what they would do, oh god they’d probably hate me…. Satya and Amélie would leave me for certain.  _ He didn’t realise he sketched out at least six different angles of Jesse from the hips up.

“[HOLY SHIT!]” Hanzo yelped and jumped as Genji screeched behind him.

“[Genji-! It’s not- Hey!]” Genji snatched the sketchbook from the table and cackled.

“OOOOOHOHOHO YES!”

“NO!”

“YOOOUUU LIIIIKE HIIMM!”

“ _ NO _ !” Genji took off with the book and called over his shoulder.

“Wait till I show this to him!”

“[ **_GENJI YOU PIECE OF SHIT GET BACK HERE NOW._ ** ]” Hanzo launched himself after his little brother, screaming.

“[I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT IF YOU DO NOT RETURN THAT THIS  _ INSTANT _ !]” Genji just giggled and dashed around the camp, searching for the cowboy. He finally located him in the cabin, but was tackled by Hanzo in the doorway making Jesse jump to his feet.

“[GIVE IT BACK NOW!]” he screeched, scrabbling at the sketchbook.

“What the hell?! Guys, hold on-” Jesse pulled Hanzo off of Genji, holding the two apart at arm's length. Hanzo was clutching the almost mutilated sketchbook to his chest and Genji was laughing uncontrollably.

“What the  _ fuck,  _ guys?”

“He started it.” Hanzo huffed, frowning at Genji.

“Sure, and he has a cr-!” Hanzo flung himself at Genji, giving Jesse no time to react. 

“Woah- hey- Han, c’mon-” Hanzo whipped around from where he was strangling Genji.

“What did you call me?”

“Uh, Han? Jus’ shortened yer name a lil’…” he shifted nervously, accent thickening.

“Do not call me that.”

“Sorry.”

“Just kiss-” Genji’s mouth was silenced by Hanzo’s hand but it was too late. Hanzo blushed bright red as Jesse turned a deep scarlet.

“W-what?” Jesse looked between the 14 year old and his brother, who was giving Genji the most terrifying death stare he’d ever seen.

“Ignore him.” Hanzo’s mouth formed a tight line as he pulled Genji out of the cabin, leaving Jesse scared and confused.

 

“[What the hell.]”

“[You two should totally be together!]”

“[Genji, why would you even- never do that again, do you understand me? Don’t roll your eyes at me.]”

“[He’d be a good balance for you. You need to come out of the closet sometime, and this is the perfect opportunity! We’re far away from father, and in a relaxed environment that’s actually  _ run _ by a gay couple. You’d be fine!]” Hanzo shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“[No, just- No, Genji. I’m not coming out. No one needs to know.]” Hanzo neglected to mention last night.

“[Brother, please. It’s not healthy.]”

“[We are not having this discussion. You will not disclose my sexuality to anyone, understand?]” Genji nodded, and turned away. As he walked to the main hall, he called back.

“[You left your sketchbook open back there.]”

“[FUCK-]” Hanzo bolted back inside to find Jesse with the sketchbook in his hands. Hanzo froze like a deer in headlights as Jesse turned to look at him. They stood and stared at each other for what felt like hours.

“Is this… What you didn’t want me to see?” Jesse gestured with the sketchbook. Hanzo couldn’t say anything, he was stuck.  _ It was an accident, I swear!  _ Jesse looked down at the page, unreadable.

“It’s amazing. Why wouldn’t you wanna show this off?” Jesse smiled down at the figures of him. Hanzo was still frozen to one spot.

“I-I was just……” Hanzo couldn’t form words. Jesse didn’t look up from the sketchbook as he walked towards Hanzo.

“It’s really somethin’ else, Hanzo,” he paused. “Y’sure I can’t call you Han? I like it.”

“No.” Hanzo snapped unintentionally. Jesse took a step back.

“I-I mean, I would prefer you not to, but I cannot stop you, can I?” he tried, sheepish. He didn’t want to admit it, but he actually would’ve loved it if Jesse gave him nicknames.  _ Wait- No, nonono oh god you DO like him shitshitshitshit-  _ Jesse let out a laugh, a pleasant rumble going through his frame.

“Well I guess you’re stuck with it then,” he handed the sketchbook back with a wink. “Hanny.” Hanzo wrinkled his nose at the new nickname. Jesse snorted and grinned at him. Hanzo huffed and pushed past, shoving the sketchbook in his bag, burying it all the way at the bottom. Jesse hummed and came up behind him, leaning on the bed frame. 

“Should be dinner soon. We get pizza and ice cream in here.” Jesse stated, watching Hanzo. Hanzo straightened back up.

“We eat in here?”

“Yeah,” Jesse laughed a bit. “Gets everyone a lil’ rowdy. Som especially.”

“Sombra isn’t her real name, is it?”

“Nah, it’s Oliva. She hates it though, so don’t tell her I told you.” Jesse chuckled and Hanzo smiled, calming down a bit. Speaking of, the tell-tale flash of purple was seen through the window and was suddenly crashing through the door.

“ _ ¡Jessito! ¡Confié en usted! _ ” she pointed a finger at Jesse, tone accusatory. 

“ _ ¡Sombra! ¿Qué hacía usted ahí? _ ” Jesse sounded angry.

“ _ El espionaje en usted y su nuevo novio. _ ”

“ _ ¡Él no es mi novio! _ ” Jesse gasped, scandalized.

“Mhmm.”

“ _ ¡Él no es! _ ” Sombra laughed coldly as Jesse pouted.

“Sure. And I’m the queen of England.” Jesse scowled and flipped her off. Hanzo looked between them, confused. Jesse gave her a look of  _ We’ll talk later  _ and turned back to Hanzo. 

“Sorry about  _ Oliva,  _ she tends to spy.” he ignored the angry noise from the hispanic girl. Sombra was about to speak when Gabriel came through the door, balancing three pizza boxes and two pails of ice cream.

“Aw yeah! Pizza’s here!” Jesse sang out as Sombra let out a whoop. Genji was trailing after Gabe, clearly following the scent.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m the best.” Gabe chuckled as Jesse chirped out a “ _ ¡Gracias, jefe! _ ” The kids crowded around the boxes set on Gabriel’s bed, piling greasy slices on their plates. After the initial feeding frenzy and scraping the ice cream buckets clean, the group went outside to the fire. Sombra pulled a group of kids away to play truth or dare. They relocated to the main hall when Jack said they were getting too rowdy..

 

“Okay Hanzo, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to sit in Jesse’s lap.” Sombra was sitting on a table, grinning at the now red Japanese boy. Jesse yelped.

“ _ ¡¿Qué joder?! _ ”

“How long?”

“Ten minutes. No dares, unless from me, can override it.” Hanzo grumbled, but refused to back down from any challenge thrown at him. He huffed and got out of his chair, making his way to Jesse. He sighed and sat down.

“ _ ¿Trata usted de matarme?  _ Han, move just a bit- there.” Jesse shifted and placed Hanzo in a more comfortable position. Ignoring the snickers, it was now Jesse’s turn.

“Hana?”

“Dare, duh.” she leaned forward, grinning.

“Hm… Eat five spoonfuls of a condiment of Sombra’s choice from the kitchen.” Jesse chuckled as Hana scrunched up her face and Sombra cackled wickedly. 

“I hate you, Jesse.”

“That’s what big brothers are for, even adopted ones.” the group laughed as Sombra returned with a yellow bottle and a spoon.

“Remind me never to get on your bad side before a game of truth or dare.” Hanzo laughed quietly, watching Hana make a face and eat the first spoonful. She choked and gagged.

“Oh god- this is horrible!” she ate the rest of the determined amount,  dramatically gagging and retching the whole time.

“Jesse?”

“Mm?”

“You’re a dick.”

“Yep.” the dares bounced back and forth for the next ten minutes, making Lúcio attempt to sing opera and Sombra to try and sell a piece of trash to the group. Genji’s turn rolled around again just after Hanzo returned to his chair.

“Hanzo, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Pretend to be Jesse’s pet for four turns.”

“ **_Genji!_ ** ” Hanzo looked downright scandalized as Jesse turned red.

“There is a line, brother. You have crossed that line.” Hanzo made direct, unbreakable eye contact with his brother.

“Either that or stick you head in the trash.” Hanzo stood abruptly and walked briskly over to Jesse.

“So, Genji, cat or dog?” Hanzo sat on the floor next to Jesse.

“Cat. Move on all fours.” 

“Like an asshole cat or…”

“Whatever, just a cat. Rules are: you can only make cat noises to communicate, you must move on all fours, and do whatever Jesse says. Jesse cannot tell you to speak or walk normally.” Genji leaned back in his chair, smirking.

“Fine.” Genji cocked an eyebrow. Hanzo narrowed his eyes at his brother.

“Rule number one?” Hanzo scowled and hissed at Genji, making the group laugh. He ducked behind Jesse’s chair in an attempt to hide. This would be easy, Jesse didn’t appear to want to do anything with this.

“Hey Jesse, truth or dare?” Lúcio’s voice was absolutely dripping with ill intent. Jesse, the idiot, chose dare anyway.

“Tell Hanzo to sit between your legs.” Hanzo considered just running away.

“Han? C’mere.” Jesse’s tone was apologetic.  _ This is absolutely humiliating.  _ Hanzo braced himself and crawled in front of the chair, waiting. He refused to anything unless explicitly ordered by Jesse. Jesse seemed to catch on after a few seconds of Hanzo staring at him.

“Uh, jus’ sit here…” he waved his hands in front of him. Hanzo complied, hunched forward. Amélie let out a wicked laugh, crossing her legs delicately.

“Jesse, truth or dare?”

“Truth. I ain’t doin’ no more shit to Hanzo.”

“On a scale of one to ten, how attracted are you to Hanzo?” Jesse paled and Hanzo tucked his knees up to his chest, burying his face.

“Um, what?”

“One is I don’t want to associate myself with him, ten is fuck me now.” Jesse sunk low in his chair and covered his face.

“Uh, don’t take this the wrong way or nothin’ Han but, uh……” he coughed awkwardly.

“Probably like… Um… Oh fuck it, eleven.” the group rioted, Sombra screeching out an “I fucking knew it!” and Hanzo retracting into a ball. After everyone calmed down, Hanzo was assaulted with “Do you like him?”s and Genji shouting “Guys he can only meow at you!” Hanzo didn’t move from his spot.  _ What the fuck he actually really likes me??? Is it just like,  he finds me aesthetically pleasing? Or does he actually want to date me? Oh my god I can’t think of this right now, no. No. Please just no.  _ It was Sombra’s turn again.

“Heyy, Jessito…”

“Oh my goooood… Dare.” Jesse groaned, waiting for the worst.

“Tell Hanzo to straddle you. For ten minutes.

“Sombra, what the fuck.” Jesse sighed. “Hanzo- oh my god. Hanzo, straddle me. I can’t believe I just said that.” Hanzo made an embarrassed noise and scrambled awkwardly into Jesse’s lap again. He faced away from the group and just ducked his head down.

“Sorry.” Jesse murmured and steadied Hanzo with a hand on his back. Hanzo blushed and scooted a bit closer.  _ I can’t believe I’m doing this… _ He shifted, trying to get comfortable, and wrapped his arms loosely around Jesse. Hanzo braced himself, and rested his chin on Jesse’s shoulder. There was a snicker that sounded suspiciously Satya. 

“Well, I leave the fire to see if anything interesting is going and here we are.” the tell-tale hindi accent of Hanzo’s friend drifted from behind him. Hanzo blushed harder and buried his face into his hands. There was quiet, warm chuckle from the cowboy, who tucked his arms around Hanzo’s waist. Satya breezed in and sat next to Amélie. The next few turns mercifully left Hanzo and Jesse alone for the most part. The others were apparently satisfied with the damage, for now. Hanzo’s eyes watched the clock warily.

“Ten minutes.” Jesse mumbled and let go. Hanzo scrambled off, going back behind his chair. He was still bright red, and counting the turns.  _ Just two more and I can go back to my chair. Truth from now on. Wait, what if someone asks if I like Jesse?? Oh god, lie, just lie, you’re fine. No one will know. No one has to know.  _

“...Zo? Hanzo, it’s your turn.” Genji called. Hanzo stood awkwardly.

“S-sorry, lost in thought. Genji truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Don’t dare me to do stupid shit like that ever again.” Sombra snorted and Jesse laughed. Genji rolled his eyes.

“Okay, fine. Truth or dare, brother.”

“Truth.” Genji grinned, an evil glint in his eyes.

“Do you know how to pole dance?” He asked innocently. Hanzo made a noise of outrage.

“[That’s a loaded question! It was for an undercover raid!]” Hanzo snapped, embarrassed.

“[I know it was! But they don’t.]”

“Fuck you. Yes, I do.” Hanzo scowled at his younger brother as a chorus of “Really?”s and “Holy shit!”s bounced around the group. Amélie tittered excitedly in french as Lúcio sat up in his chair.

“Hanzo, you know the question.”

“Truth.”

“Aw… Okay, do you like Jesse back?” Lúcio cocked his head. Jesse’s head snapped up as Hanzo paled.

“Ah-ah, I’m, um… Not interested in men.” Hanzo stuttered out as disappointed murmurs rippled through. Genji shot him a look that clearly read  _ bullshit,  _ and a few of the kids caught it. Hanzo looked down, and Amélie’s voice split through, thankfully.

“Sombra, truth or dare.”

“Dare.” 

“Go out to the fire and steal some of it.”

“What?!”

“You heard me. Don’t come back unless you have something on fire.”

“ _ What. _ ”

  
  


Hanzo was glad Amélie spoke up when she did. The fire incident was enough to get them all to forget about him. He managed to avoid any more embarrassing questions and dares, and got Genji to hang upside down from the beams on the ceiling and sing the Ouran Highschool Host Club theme from memory. Ah, sweet revenge. Later, he retreated to the cabin a bit early to shower. He was perched on his bunk, absently braiding his hair when Jesse came in. Hanzo stiffened.

“Crazy game, huh?” Jesse chatted as he rummaged through his bag.

“Yeah…”

“So I’m guessin’ Genji wants you to come out if that look he gave you when you said you were straight is any indication.”

“...... He does not know his place. And apparently neither do you.”

“Wha-” Hanzo wrapped himself up in his comforter as the other kids came through the door. He remained there all through the night into the morning, only closing his eyes to blink as sleep eluded him again.


	5. An Eventful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready?

“Sombra, I’m so fucking gay.”

“Mhmm.”

“Like, really, really fuckin’ gay.”

“Mhmm.”

“He’s just so pretty!”

“Mhmm.”

“And sad, like, I just need to protect him and smother him with affection.”

“Mhmm.”

“I want to hold him close to me so bad, Som. I don’t want to see him so sad and afraid.”

“Mhmm.”

“I mean he ain’t no delicate flower, he could hand my ass to me on a silver platter-”

“Are we done here?” Sombra looked up from her laptop, clearly uninterested. Jesse sighed from the floor of the cabin where he was laying.

“I found a bit more on him. Apparently he’s in a school orchestra, plays the cello. There’s a video of last year’s solo and ensemble event. He went to nationals and scored a one, highest there is. Blue ribbon, medal, trophy, the whole package.” Sombra turned the laptop to face him. On the screen was a picture of Hanzo in a suit (holy shit was that hot), perched primly on a chair and playing a beautiful cello. Sombra clicked play and the picture began to move. Jesse sat up, enraptured. The most beautiful music swam through the air, a sad, sweet melody, Hanzo’s bow moving with the utmost precision. Jesse couldn’t look away from the screen, hypnotized by the little facial expressions as the song changed. The piece drew to an end, Hanzo stood to bow, and the video ended. Jesse stared at the screen for a bit more.

“...What song was that?”

“It’s listed as an A class piece, written by Shimada Ume-Hana, I searched her up, it’s his mother. She died when he was nine.” Sombra stated matter-of-factly, typing away again.

“And my payment is a favor, later.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sombra had agreed earlier that she would give up info on any person as long as you did something for her in return. She waved him away and he grumbled.

“Thanks.” he wandered out to breakfast where everyone else was gathered. Genji greeted him enthusiastically through a mouth of blueberries.

“Hey! What took so long?”

“Talkin’ to Som.” 

“Ah.” Genji returned to his story.

“So anyway, I’m standing in the middle of the road, screaming, and I turn around, and Hanzo is leaning in the gateway, sipping  tea, just watching me lose my mind. He’s just  _ standing _ there _ ,  _ like, so nonchalant, completely unfazed that his little brother is yelling at a stranger for kicking him out of the freaking ramen shop.” Genji accented every word with a dramatic wave of his fork, flicking blueberry juice on everyone. Hanzo didn’t look up, focused on the strawberries and pancakes on his tray. Jesse smiled to himself when he heard Hanzo’s happy little hum, then noticed the thermos stolen from the counsellors’ lounge.

“Han?” Jesse asked quietly, Genji continuing his story over him. Hanzo paused and looked up, suspicious.

“Didya get  _ any  _ sleep?” Hanzo shook his head curtly and continued eating. Jesse frowned.

“Are you okay?” Hanzo stood abruptly and dumped his tray, walking away briskly.  _ God damn it.  _ He slipped out the door, vanishing. Jesse sighed, shoveled the rest of his food in his mouth, and went after him.

“Hey! What’s wrong?” Hanzo walked faster, not seeming to have a particular destination.

“Hanzo!” the Japanese boy glanced over his shoulder and Jesse watched the thought process.

“Hanzo, don’t-”

 

Hanzo bolted.

 

He ran off directly into the woods, ignoring the trails and instantly vanishing from sight.

“God  _ dammit,  _ Han, what the hell-” Jesse stumbled in after him, trying to look for a trail or listen. There was nothing. Not even footprints in the mud. Hanzo just…. Disappeared. Jesse swore and went to find Gabe.

  
  


Hanzo had climbed a tree to hide, at first. After Jesse spat out some nasty sounding spanish, he climbed down and ran more. He wasn’t entirely sure where he was going, but he had enough. That game was too much, Jesse was too much, his lack of sleep was too much, it was all just  _ too much. _ He stopped running after a while, set to just wander until he found a better hiding spot. He wasn’t really sure how long he’d be out here, but he tried to remember which way camp was, just in case he wanted to go back. Not that he really wanted, of course, he was just… Worried about Genji. Yes. Not Jesse. Genji. His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted a stream. He placed some rocks to mark where he found it and followed upstream. He walked for what felt like hours. It really couldn’t have been that long.  _ They would have found me by now.  _ He thought. Finally, he spotted what he was looking for. The source. It was a little springfed waterfall, a decent sized pool forming and dripping off into a stream. It was beautiful. Hanzo gasped and pulled his phone from his back pocket. He took at least a dozen pictures, excited. He lost track of time, stretching out on a rock nearby. He drifted off, the sun warm and the water calming.

Hanzo awoke with a start, loud footsteps approaching. He panicked, he didn’t know where he was, he was startled by the bird in his face, and cold from the metal(?) on his leg. He yelped and flailed his arms, trying to find balance, and landed directly in the pond. 

“[Holy  _ shit! _ ]” he scrambled out, sputtering. 

“What the hell-” he froze.  _ No. _ It wasn’t possible. It didn’t exist, it was a dumb campfire story, meant to keep kids out of the woods at night.  _ No.  _ He was dreaming. Bastion units didn’t even  _ exist  _ anymore, not outside of scrapyards. Yet here it was, and Hanzo was probably going to die. The omnic and he stared at each other for a very long time, neither of them moving. Suddenly the bastion unit chirped and waved.

“W-what?” Hanzo stared. The bird that was in his face earlier was perched on its head. The omnic tittered cheerfully and sat down, holding a hand out for the bird to perch on. Hanzo was frozen in one spot, still standing in the water, mouth hanging open.

“ _ What. _ ” he repeated, and sat down suddenly with a splash. He was…  _ Frozen,  _ and not just because of the cold water. He stared at the omnic, waiting for the sweet embrace of death to come, and instead was offered a twig with a little red leaf on the end.

“I, ah…… Thanks?” he stood and accepted it, sloshing out of the water cautiously. The omnic beeped and whirred, apparently satisfied with his reaction.

“What the fuck.” Hanzo whispered and leaned against the rock. He fiddled with the twig, watching the omnic for any threats. His father’s teachings echoed in his mind, looking for the signs and going over escape plans. The omnic chirped again and stood, causing Hanzo to scramble back. The bastion gestured for him to follow and started walking away.

“I’m going to die.” Hanzo stated, and decided dying was better than seeing Jesse McCree again. He followed the seemingly gentle omnic, watching it closely. The huge robot was careful not to break any branches or step on flowers, and chirped excitedly when wildlife appeared. Hanzo lost track of where they were going, following blindly. Down the stream, up the rocks, through the trees, over a hill, and stop. The bastion unit beckoned again and continued going up the steep incline he was leading Hanzo. Hanzo scrambled up, and came to a full stop at the top. The omnic had lead him to a cliff looking over the lake, Camp Overwatch just below them. Hanzo could see the search parties crashing through the woods beneath, could hear the cries. He backed away a bit, unsure of how to explain his sudden disappearance. Or the omnic.  _ Don’t worry guys, the scary bastion unit is a friend, He showed me the way back! It’s just like something out of a Studio Ghibli movie! I’m fine, really. I just ran away instead of coping with my feelings for Jesse, trying to convince myself that I’m straight because being gay is immensely frowned upon in my family.  _ Yeah, that’d be another trip to therapy. There was no way in hell he was going back to  _ that _ hellhole. That was one of the worst experiences in his life, and he sat in the chair for six hours getting tattooed. And it wasn’t even finished. Hanzo turned to the omnic, who was looking at him expectantly.

“It’s… It’s really pretty. Thank you for showing me this view, and the way back to camp.” Hanzo bowed formally, unsure of what to do in this situation. The omnic whirred and mimicked his bow awkwardly. Hanzo laughed. The omnic was actually… Pretty cute, even if it was still vaguely terrifying. Hanzo took a deep breath and started to pick his way down the rocks, watching the gravel for any signs of a slip. He heard Jesse yell.

“I got eyes on ‘im!” Hanzo ignored him, trying to make sure he didn’t fall. Genji’s voice rang out.

“[You moron! What the hell?! You were gone for  _ three hours _ !]” Hanzo looked up.  _ Three hours-!  _ He misstepped. Hanzo yelped and tumbled forward, falling on his face and sliding. He tried to right himself, but only succeeded in not scratching the rest of his face as he plummeted. He hit his head on something hard, and a burst of stars entered his vision. He was vaguely aware that he stopped moving, and someone was pulling his arm around their shoulders.

“I’m fine…” he mumbled, stumbling again and wincing. Someone held him upright. Were they talking to him? Everything was muffled.

“C’mon  _ cariño _ , let’s get you patched up.” Jesse’s voice was in his ear. Hanzo pulled away, lurching to the nearest tree. 

“I’m  _ fine. _ ” he whimpered, clearly in pain. He was coming to again, and was acutely aware of a sharp pain in his right ankle. He shifted to his left ankle. That hurt worse. He felt arms around him and suddenly he was lifted up, kicking and screaming.

“Kid, calm down.” Gabriel was frustrated, a spanish accent peeking through his speech. Hanzo hissed angrily and was swung over his shoulder. Gabriel started walking, typing on his phone. It buzzed a few times, and Hanzo assumed he was texting the other counsellors that he was found. All the fight left him and he dangled loosely, boneless and powerless to stop Gabe. He let himself be carried, his head throbbing. Jesse attempted to speak to him a few times, but was met with an angry glare and silence. Hanzo was carried to Zenyatta’s office and placed gingerly on the padded table.

“Don’t scare me like that again, kid.” Gabe murmured. “Contrary to popular belief, I actually do care about campers. I’m not going to ask what made you run off, that’s your business. But I am going to ask that you never, never go off without permission again. I don’t want to fill out the paperwork if you die. It’s like a twenty page packet.” Gabe joked, earning a small laugh from Hanzo. Gabe patted his shoulder and left as Zenyatta and Angela rushed in.

“Goodness! Gabe told me you fell, oh,  _ armes ding- _ ” she fussed over his scratches as Zenyatta inspected his head.

“Do you hear any ringing or have light sensitivity?” the omnic asked.

“No.”

“Confusion, or perhaps a fogginess?”

“No. It just hurts, and I’m a little dizzy.” Zenyatta hummed and rifled through a drawer as Angela finished placing bandages on him. Hanzo looked down and smiled, surprised. They were all different colors, bright band-aids covering his arms and presumably his face as well. Zenyatta held out a small paper cup of water and another with two small pills.

“Painkillers. If they do not help, please return.” Hanzo accepted with a soft “Thank you.” and swallowed the red pills. Angela pressed a few more band-aids into his hand.

“Just in case you need them. We have plenty.” She smiled and gave him a sucker.

“Thank you.” Hanzo slid off the table and winced.

“What’s wrong?” Angela asked immediately.

“Weak ankles, I think I twisted one.” the blonde frowned and made him sit back on the table. Zenyatta opened a cabinet and handed her some ace bandages. The omnic opened a small, simple wooden box as the Swiss wrapped Hanzo’s ankles tightly. Zenyatta plucked a metal ball from the box, examining it. He opened his hand and the orb floated upwards, a small chime playing as it began to glow a cheerful yellow.

“Here, my child.” the omnic flicked his hand and the orb flew to Hanzo, floating just above his head. A warm, calming feeling flowed through him, making him just the slightest bit sleepy.

“What-?”

“It is a harmony orb. It will heal you.” Hanzo nudged the ball, enjoying the little chimes it emitted every time he touched it. 

“All done!” Angela announced,  straightening. She eyed Hanzo warily. “Any more injuries I should know about?”

“No. That was all. Thank you, both of you.” Hanzo jumped down, testing his ankles. They hurt, but it was dulled and barely noticeable. He was waved out and made his way outside. Genji was standing directly on the other side of the door, nervous.

“[Hanzo! What happened! Are you okay?! Oh my god, you’re covered in band-aids-]” Genji stopped.

“[What. The hell. Is that.]” he stared at the glowing orb hovering above Hanzo.

“[It’s called a… Harmony orb? Zenyatta gave it to me. It’s nice.]” he poked it again to demonstrate the noises. Genji’s eyes went comically wide and he grabbed at it.

“[Oh my god. I want one.]”

“[Don’t you dare go and hurt yourself to get one of these.]” Hanzo scolded, unwrapping his candy. He popped it in his mouth and grimaced as his head throbbed.

“[So what happened? Why’d you run off?]’

“[Would you believe me if I said the dragons told me?]”

“[No.]”

“[The dragons told me.]”

“[Dude, seriously. Also why were you wet? I mean, you’re still kinda damp and your hair is dripping everywhere.]”

“[I fell in a pond. Speaking of which, I need to change, I’m covered in water and dirt and possibly oil.]” Hanzo mentally stabbed himself multiple times.

“[Oil?]”

“[You take this to your grave, understand?]” Hanzo glanced over and saw a class going on over by the beach. They were out of earshot, and it wasn’t like they understood Japanese anyway. Hanzo pulled his younger brother inside the cabin.

“[The bastion unit. It’s real, and it’s friendly. I fell asleep by this little spring and it woke me up and lead me back to camp.]”

“Bullshit.” Genji snorted and tossed Hanzo a clean shirt.

“[You must have hit your head harder than you thought.]” Hanzo frowned.

“[I’m serious. It had a little yellow bird and gave me this.]” he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the little twig. Miraculously, it didn’t snap and the dried leaf was still attached. Genji didn’t seem convinced.

“[Just change. We’ll figure out if you’re crazy later.]”

“[I’m not!]” Hanzo protested, but complied. Genji left and Hanzo washed his hair in the sink. He was toweling off when Jesse entered.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Do you have a problem with me?”

“No.”

“Then why did you freak out?” Hanzo put on a shirt, not talking. 

“Hanzo.” Jesse frowned. No response. “Hanzo!” the Japanese boy silently went to the shower area to change his pants.

“Why won’t you talk to me? I understand if you hate me or if you’re freaked out over the whole truth or dare thing but please just say something! I want to know if you’re okay!” Hanzo walked over to his suitcases and shoved his muddy clothes in a plastic bag. Jesse growled and stormed up to him, hand outstretched.

“Don’t.” Hanzo’s voice was quiet, Jesse almost didn’t catch it.

“Yeah? What are you going to do? Just tell me what your problem is with me and I’ll leave you alone!” Jesse grabbed Hanzo’s shoulder angrily. That was a mistake. Hanzo reacted instantly, grabbing his wrist and pulling. He flipped Jesse over, slamming him flat on his back. The harmony orb clattered to the ground, lifeless.

“Do not touch me. You have no  _ idea  _ what I can do, what I’ve been trained to do. The things drilled into my head from day one,” Hanzo hissed down at the helpless cowboy, eyes utterly livid. “The powers I hold are far greater than you could ever fathom with your pathetic mind,  _ Jesse Roano McCree. _ ” Hanzo spat out the last words, dropping his arm and turning back around. Jesse lay there in shock for a moment.  _ That happened so fast… Dear god he’s hot… Wait, how does he know my middle name?  _ Jesse sat up and looked for Hanzo, but he was gone.

“Damn.”

 

Jesse frowned when Hanzo only came to lunch to mutter something to Genji. He walked back outside after, ignoring Genji’s invitation to stay. The survival class wasn’t much better. Jesse, Hanzo, and Genji were put together to make a fire with the bows and tinder given to them. The look Hanzo gave Jesse alone could’ve set the kindling on fire if he looked long enough. The other two picked up Hanzo’s sour attitude and ended up arguing the entire time. Jack had to separate them and take away a few points from the cabin, which Gabe was not happy about. Hanzo did actually manage to light a fire eventually, earning back a few points. 

Jesse scowled to himself as the peg slipped again. He never could get this right, and Hanzo on his knees, hair curtaining his face, and arms flexing was not good for his concentration. He sighed and tried again, but couldn’t focus. Hanzo paused and stretched, his arms above his head and back arching gorgeously.  _ No fair. _ Jesse pouted as Hanzo fussed with his hair, tying it into a little bun. He went back to work, trying to perfect his method. Jesse huffed and looked down. He heard a little “Aha!” and groaned inwardly as Hanzo’s kindling lit up again. 

“Looks like you’ve got the hang of this Hanzo. You can take a break.” Jack waved him off and Hanzo trotted past Jesse to the picnic tables. Genji joined soon after, the brothers clearly bickering in Japanese. Jesse ignored them, for now.

 

Dinner was…… Pretty weird. Hanzo was eerily quiet, staring off into the distance and not eating the food put in front of him by Genji. Satya tried to get him to say something, but was met with an icy stare. It unsettled the whole table. Hanzo went to the cabin instead of the campfire. Jesse was worried, but Genji held him back.

“I’ve seen him do this before, he just needs some space. Sometimes he gets… Oh, what’s the english word…  _ Ochikonda _ … Like, the bad voices in his head take over and he needs to fight them alone for a bit. He’ll seek out help when he needs it.” Genji smiled up at him, patting his shoulder.  _ That kid’s freakishly smart for his age… _ Jesse looked down. 

“Y’sure?” 

“Yep.” Genji popped the p and bounced over to his friends. Jesse spent most of the night glancing over at the cabins, chewing his lip.

 

After everyone else went to sleep, Hanzo snuck outside. He went and hid by the boathouse, tucked into a corner by the lake. He had a really crazy day, and that wasn’t even counting the omnic. He really needed help. Hanzo ducked his head down and let himself wind down, tears pricking at his eyes as he thought about how this all could’ve been avoided if he just tried harder to convince his father not to send them. He didn’t realise he was crying until he heard  _ that  _ voice.

“Han?” Hanzo rubbed at his eyes.

“What do you  _ want  _ from me?” 

“I want to make sure you're okay.”

“I attacked you.”

“And I grabbed you. What's up?” Jesse sank down next to him, watching for a reaction. Hanzo leapt up and pointed at him angrily.

“ _ How _ … How do you still find concern in you for me?1 I attack you, threaten you, humiliate you in front of camp, publicly shoot you down after you admit you- you had an  _ attraction  _ to me! Why do you care so much?!” Jesse looked up at him as Hanzo yelled. They were quiet, staring at each other. Hanzo took a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

“Why do you care about some random bratty rich kid from a different country?” Jesse stood slowly, and extended a hand.

“I just do. Everyone needs someone to talk to and to look after them, even if they have siblings. Walk with me? I wanna show ya something.” Hanzo frowned and stared at him. They stood for a few seconds, neither of them moving. Hanzo sighed and took his hand, looking tired and defeated. Jesse tugged him along, leading him over to the main hall.

“Wha-” Jesse shushed Hanzo and picked up a rusty old ladder that had blended into the grass. He propped it up and motioned for Hanzo to follow.  _ He’s… Trying to kill me. _

“You’re insane.” Hanzo muttered but followed, albeit more cautiously. Jesse picked his way across the roof and spotted what he was looking for.

“Perfect. Still here.” he lead hanzo to the chimney at the edge, and opened a large metal toolbox.

“What are you doing?” Hanzo glanced over to the cabins. Jesse stood and and grinned, hands on his hips.

“There we go.” he had spread out a few blankets and two small pillows. Hanzo peered into the toolbox. A few books and a flashlight were tucked in there as well. He felt a tug at his hand and looked down to see Jesse stretched out on the blankets.

“Why are you doing this? What did I do to warrant any of this?”

“I like ya.”

“Yes, you made that clear. But why-” Jesse smiled and pulled Hanzo down.

“Look. It’s okay if ya don’t like me back or anything, really. Then we can just share this as friends. But I want to know what’s eatin’ you.” Hanzo picked at the blanket beneath him.

“I want to know why you care.” Jesse sighed.

“I care because I can tell you’re depressed, I like ya, a lot, and because I don’t like seeing you all messed up.” Jesse stated. Hanzo frowned and looked down.

“I just…. Want to go home.” Hanzo admitted quietly. He could feel tears coming again, and tried to fight them back.

“I didn’t want to come here. I still don’t want to be here. It- it’s cold, and messy, and yes, some of it is fun, but everything would just be easier if father just let me stay home like I wanted.” he was crying again. Great. He curled up into himself and felt Jesse’s hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles.

“.... Look, Han. I’m not going to pretend to know what you’re going through, or try to tell ya it could be worse. I can’t force ya to enjoy yourself. But you’re stuck here until the end, so why not try to make the best of it?” Jesse pulled Hanzo in close. Hanzo could smell spice and campfire smoke, and a rich scent that was purely Jesse. He hadn’t noticed it before. Jesse placed his chin on top of Hanzo’s head.

“It’s okay if ya don’t want to come out or want to go home, or if ya just want to just push me off the roof and leave. I know ya secretly despise my entire being.” Jesse joked, earning a laugh from Hanzo. Hanzo shook his head and pulled back, bad feelings melting away.  _ I am definitely gay. _

“I don’t despise you, Jesse. I loathe you. Completely and utterly loathe you.” the joke took Jesse by surprise. Jesse’s shoulders shook as he pulled Hanzo to lay down. Hanzo scooted in closer and pulled a blanket over them. Jesse paused.

“So…. Do you actually like me back, or….” he eyed Hanzo. The Japanese boy looked away and tucked himself into Jesse comfortably.

“[I think I do.]”

“Pardon?”

“[Yes. I guess so]’

“Han, y’gotta speak either english or spanish with me. Please, just answer me, I’m dying.”

“[No.]”

“ _ Please. _ ” Hanzo laughed and wrapped his arms around Jesse, burying his head in his chest. 

“Is that a yes??” Hanzo hummed. Jesse sighed and pulled him as close as possible. “So does this mean you’re gonna hate me in public and then act like this in private?”

“Mm. Probably.”

“You bitch.” Jesse paused. “Y’feelin’ any better?” Hanzo hummed and smiled.  _ Apparently he works as a stress reliever.  _ He pushed the thoughts of his father and the eventful day away and focused on Jesse.  _ Maybe Genji was right… This can be a good opportunity…  _ He glanced up at the sky and spotted Cygnus, the swan. He laid there, searching for individual stars and picking out constellations. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Jesse playing with his hair as he told the story of how a coyote placed the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The coyote hanging the stars in the sky is a Navajo legend. In this fic Jesse is Mexican/Native and knows almost all the stories.


	6. Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea how to properly name this chapter but this is pretty accurate sooooo

Jesse slid off the bed slowly, still trying to wake up. He got a decent amount of sleep after he carried Hanzo back to his bunk, but he was mentally exhausted. Jesse and Hanzo talked about the problems back home with Hanzo’s father, Sojiro. About how he was scared to come out because his father would get abusive over things like missing curfew. Hanzo’s and Genji’s lives were really messed up back home. It was a shock, especially since Genji was always so happy and bubbly. Hanzo murmured something in his sleep above him and shifted. Jesse smiled to himself. Hanzo talked in his sleep a lot. Jesse finally managed to get up, shower, and get dressed just as Hanzo stirred and sat up.

“Mornin’ Han.”

“ _ Ohayō _ .” Hanzo mumbled sleepily and stumbled to the showers. Genji was up soon after, and as usual Gabe was the last one up, grumbling angrily about coffee. Breakfast started out quiet, but comfortable. Hanzo, of course, had a giant stack of pancakes and strawberries. He seemed to take a liking to hash browns too. Genji was telling a story about their pet parakeets Hikaru and Kaoru and Hanzo’s cat Regulus. Despite the cool demeanor of the lanky black cat, he was absolutely terrified of the birds. Hanzo pulled up a video of the cat cowering under the couch as the two little blue parakeets hopped around on the floor. It was cute, even if Jesse didn’t understand what Hanzo was saying in the video. The little coos and quiet laughs offscreen were adorable.

_ “Karera wa anata o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen, anata wa anzendesu- Kaoru!”  _ Hanzo gasped as the smaller bird suddenly dive-bombed the cat. The video cut off with a screen of Hanzo’s outstretched hand and a black blur in the corner. The table erupted into giggles as Genji pulled up another video on his phone. This time, Hanzo was sitting on a bed in a lavish bedroom, trying to read. The birds were playing in his long hair, tugging it and hiding in it. He was trying to suppress his giggles as Genji filmed.

_ “Īe, soko ni ite kudasai! Sorera o odorokanaide kudasai…”  _ Genji was quietly getting closer when the cat jumped on the bed, saw the birds, made a horrible noise, and leaped directly at the camera. The phone was dropped and there was a view of Hanzo lunging over it to get at the cat. There was a lot of yelling before Hanzo picked up the phone and shut off the camera. The whole table was laughing and attracting the attention of everyone else. Jesse was close to tears, but brushed it away at the image of Hanzo letting the birds play in his hair. He got a sudden image of coming home to see Hanzo stretched out on the couch reading, their little birds bouncing around in his hair as he smiled to himself. It left an unfamiliar feeling in his chest, but it wasn’t a bad one. He was interrupted by Gabe walking over.

“Everything alright? Jack sent me over to make sure you weren’t dying or whatever.” Jesse grinned.

“We’re fine  _ jefe _ .” Jesse motioned to the Shimadas. “These two just got some crazy birds back home.” Gabe raised an eyebrow and just walked away. Jesse glanced at the schedule on the wall nearby.  _ Ultimate frisbee.  _ Jesse frowned. Cabin one  _ always  _ won ultimate frisbee. Every single time. This would be an experience.

 

Hanzo  _ still  _ had no idea what this was supposed to be. They had been playing for twenty minutes, but he was allowed to sit out because of his ankles. Jesse seemed to know what he was doing, but cabins one and two were absolutely destroying everyone. It was like they perfectly choreographed every movement, every step was planned down to the second. They finally reached the last few minutes, almost an hour in the game, and only cabins one and two had scored. The score was currently 23-0. Jesse and Gabe had the same angry look in their eyes. Hanzo just wanted lunch. He watched the clock tick down to the end of the game. Jack blew a whistle and the campers all stopped. He gathered them on the other side of the field, talking to them out of earshot. He looked a bit smug. Hanzo rolled his eyes and continued reading. He had finished Larklight for the tenth time and decided to move on to the Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard series. Again. He should probably find a new series to read soon. Genji’s voice could be heard across the field, a sharp “He had a foul!” ringing across. There was a loud chorus of agreement from half the kids, while the other half shouted angrily. Hanzo felt compelled to go over just listen to the arguments and drink his coffee. Ana noticed the staggering amount he drank every morning and just let him have one of the crappier thermoses. She was actually really nice. Lúcio had said she was like the mom of the whole camp. She was the actual mom of Fareeha, the buff egyptian girl dating Angela. He saw her standing between Lena and Jesse, who were pointing accusatory fingers at each other. He heard Jesse yell something about “Showing favoritism in your children!” and snorted. Ana really was the mom. The automatic whistle sounded for lunch and Hanzo went to the main lodge. Eventually the others trickled in, cabins one and two in good moods and cabins three and four muttering about cheating. Hanzo spotted Satya and headed over.

“Hey. How did it go?”

“Excellent.” Satya was in cabin two, Amélie was in cabin one. Both were holding their heads high, proud over their victory. Hanzo huffed out a small laugh. 

“Do you think my cabin will get mad at for fraternizing with the enemy?” Satya chuckled at Hanzo’s remark.

“Genji already looks betrayed.” Amélie waved at the younger Shimada, who stuck out his tongue and turned around. The three laughed as they went through the line, thanking Mei for the mini corn dogs. They made their way to their table, joking about ultimate rivalry. Hanzo didn’t notice when Jesse sat right next to him, or the suspicious look he got from Genji and Amélie. It wasn’t until he went to grab the water pitcher that he noticed Jesse. He faltered, unsure of how to react. He didn’t want people to know he liked him, but he didn’t want to be too mean to Jesse, but didn’t want anyone to be suspicious, but-

“You’re spilling.” Jesse’s voice burst in as Hanzo jumped and slammed the pitcher back on the table. He had overfilled his cup, and water was pooling on the table. 

“O-Oh,  _ kuso _ \- I’m sorry-” he scrambled for napkins. Jesse had already grabbed them. Genji was giggling.

“[Something on your mind, brother? Or…]” his eyes drifted to Jesse. “[Someone?]”

“[Fuck off.]” Genji snorted and helped him sop up the mess. Hanzo went to toss out the soaking mass of paper and heard Amélie laugh.

“He’s in denial.” he pretended not to hear.

  
  


“No- hold on I think it’s under, over,  _ then  _ around.” Genji pouted over the paracord in his hands. It was a free hour, and this time the little craft cart was pulled out. Hanzo shook his head and looked down at the embroidery floss in his own grip. It was a twisting pattern of blues and a bright yellow down the center.

“How are you so good at this?!” Genji leaned over to look at Hanzo’s creation. “What pattern are you using?” Hanzo grinned.

“I’m not using a pattern.”

“ _ What-” _

“It’s simple. Plot out what pattern you want and arrange the string accordingly. As long as you keep the pattern in your head you’ll be able to see what string to use, and try to keep them even.” Hanzo continued on his little bracelet as Genji just laid face down in the grass. Jesse let out a snort and tied off his thread. He finished making his third small basket. “Coil basket”, that’s what he called it. Something about his abuela teaching him when he was young. Hanzo didn’t quite catch it. Jesse just sort of mumbled and kept weaving. Hanzo smiled as Jesse started a new one, tongue sticking out of his mouth as he focused. Hanzo lost himself in his thoughts, twisting the thread this way and that. Images of Jesse drifting through every now and then, pictures of him making little things and leaving them for Hanzo to find. He didn’t realize he finished until he almost ran out of thread, the bracelet just a bit too big. He tied it off and glanced at Jesse. He was surrounded by an army of baskets in varying colors. Genji had resumed his bracelet and managed to get the pattern down. Jesse was inspecting his latest basket, a black one with glittery blue thread as a border around the top. He noticed Hanzo’s gaze and grinned.

“You want one?”

“What?”

“A basket. These are just gonna end up somewhere in papi’s room, probably holdin’ his piercings or something. Pick one. You too, Genji.” Genji’s arm shot out and snatched a bright green one with black stripes. Hanzo plucked the black and blue one from Jesse’s hand.

“This one is pretty. Where did you find the blue?”

“Buried in the back, this length was all I could find.”

“[Brother.]” Genji interrupted. Hanzo sighed.

“[What.]”

“[You’re gay and should ask Jesse to teach you how to make these so you can get closer and then date him.]” Hanzo chucked a paint bottle from the cart at Genji. Jesse barked out a laugh and watched as the two eyed each other. Genji lashed out first. He lunged at Hanzo, who dodged and stood over to the side. He scrambled for a stick, startling Hana, who was sitting under a tree. He wiped around just in time to block a strike from Genji, who found his own stick. The brothers circled for a bit, waiting for the other to strike. The other kids stopped and stared. Hanzo grinned. Let the traditional overdramatic duel begin.

“[You dishonor me, brother. How dare you suggest I indulge in such activities with him.]”

“[You know nothing of honor. I still am mentally scarred from your suggestion that I speak to the woman I love.]”

“[You’re just scared.]”

“[Am not!] Genji lunged and Hanzo sidestepped, lashing out his weapon and catching Genji in the side. Genji returned the favor by violently whacking Hanzo in the back as he turned. Hanzo dived low, using the stick to sweep Genji to the ground. Genji jumped back up, using the momentum to raise a leg and bring it down sharply on his brother’s shoulder. Hanzo managed to catch his leg and twist, flipping Genji to the ground again. Genji brought up his other leg and  wrapped it around Hanzo, bringing him down too. The two jumped back up in unison, but Hanzo struck quickly at Genji’s neck. He brought him into a headlock just as Gabe came over.

“Why.” he stared at the pair over a mug of coffee. 

“He started it.”

“He made an unnecessary suggestion and I attempted to correct him.”

“He threw paint at me!”

“Yes, I did.” Gabe just sighed and waved a hand vaguely.

“Just don’t kill each other, ‘kay?” the two nodded and Hanzo let go of Genji. Gabe left and returned to a very concerned Jack. Jack looked like he was about to come over himself but Gabe tucked his arm around his waist and guided him away. Sombra put down her phone. 

“I got all of that, who wants a copy?” Every kid raised their hand.

  
  


Hanzo grimaced. He really shouldn’t have fought with Genji. His ankles were killing him as he made his way to the main lodge for Reinhardt’s class on what was and was not safe to eat in the woods around the area. He limped to the back and sat down gratefully. Genji and his friends were right in front, Satya and Amélie were perched in the second row. Hanzo just sank a bit lower in the metal folding chair, rolling his ankles. The chair next to him pulled back and Jesse slipped in from behind.

“Hey. Y’doin’ okay? I noticed ya limping.”

“Yes, I’m fine. I just went a little hard on the landings.” Jesse hummed and sat back in his chair. Reinhardt started speaking, pulling up pictures on the ancient projector pulled from the closet. That thing must have been at least a century old, and was covered in dust. It made a constant loud whirring noise as it ran, accompanied by an occasional whine. Hanzo frowned and rubbed at his throbbing ankle. He sighed and tugged off his boot to rewrap it the way Angela showed him to. Zenyatta had offered up another harmony orb, but Hanzo declined. He didn’t want Genji to follow him around and poke at it more. Reinhardt boomed about the dangers of poison parsnip, gesturing to the funny looking plant on the projector screen. Jesse mouthed along, looking on his phone. He didn’t miss a single word, he even paused and breathed in the exact same spots as Reinhardt. Hanzo supressed a laugh. Jesse gestured with his free hand, matching every movement to Reinhardt’s. Hanzo was trying incredibly had not to laugh now. Reinhardt finally finished his class, letting the kids run around for a bit before dinner. The moment they all left Hanzo wheezed and put his head in his hands.

“Oh my god that was amazing.” Hanzo managed.

“He’s given the exact same speech every year.” Jesse chuckled and put away his phone. Hanzo tried to calm himself and sighed, standing up. They made their way outside, Hanzo to the cabin and Jesse to his friends.

  
  


Lena poked Jesse again.

“C’mon love, he’s warming up to you, right? Maybe he does like you!” Jesse sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Lena, please.” he struck a dramatic pose. “Who wouldn’t like me?” Sombra snorted. Jesse pouted and broke into a laugh. Fareeha rolled her eyes.

“He has to have at least some interest. Why else would he let you carry him last night?” Sombra grinned. Lena and Fareeha gasped as Jesse paled.

“He- we just- he fell asleep-” Jesse stammered as the three girls stared at him. Sombra was clearly unimpressed, but Lena and Fareeha’s eyes were shining with mischief.

“Okay, guys, you cannot, I repeat,  _ Olivia, cannot  _ tell a single soul. He’s scared.” Jesse took a deep breath and glanced around, making sure no one else would overhear.

“He’s gay, but he’s not out. His brother knows, but if his dad ever found out… He’s too scared to tell anyone, and just kinda came to terms with it himself. Please, Sombra especially, don’t tell anyone.” there was a high-pitched noise from Lena’s direction and Fareeha chuckled.

“So are you two….?” Jesse nodded. He couldn’t look up. Hanzo would be so mad, so scared if he was outed against his will. Sombra hummed thoughtfully.

“Now, normally, I’d use this information.” she started, making Jesse snap his head up and narrow his eyes. “But,” she continued. “I know enough about him to know he’d actually kill me if I did anything. I’m not joking. Since you morons are actually serious, I need to know if he told you what his family does for a living.” Sombra looked deadly serious. Lena and Fareeha shared a glance.

“What?” Fareeha frowned. Jesse thought for a moment. Hanzo mentioned once they gained wealth mostly through exports and imports, but nothing else. Jesse shook his head.

“They’re yakuza, Jesse.” the group of kids stopped and stared. Lena managed to stammer out a quiet “What?”.

“Japanese mafia. The Shimada-gumi are the biggest and most powerful yakuza family back in Japan. I managed to find some traces and records. I thought it was just some stuffy business crap, but once I translated it…” Sombra stopped and her eyes drifted over to the lake where Genji was splashing around.

“I want you to be careful, okay Jessito? You may be a horrible big brother, but you’re my horrible big brother. I need you for bait and distractions.” she frowned and pulled out her phone. Fareeha nodded.

“That’s true. You would make good bait for the zombie apocalypse.” she joked, trying to lighten the mood. Jesse heard loud Japanese yelling as Hanzo swam into view, splashing Genji. Jesse had a hard time believing those two grew up in a mafia… But they definitely knew how to fight. Even Genji was a better martial artist than Gabe. It looked like it was something drilled into them from day one- Jesse froze as the others drifted away. Those were the same words Hanzo had used when he attacked him.  _ Do not touch me. You have no idea what I can do, what I’ve been trained to do. The things drilled into my head from day one. The powers I hold are far greater than you could ever fathom with your pathetic mind, Jesse Roano McCree.  _ Jesse shivered. That was not something he was about to forget. Hanzo’s eyes looked like a storm, he almost saw the dark waves crashing in the irises. Maybe he could believe it.

  
  


“Okay, no. In the song, the lyrics are “since I am dead I can take off my head”, and that implies he was once alive. Furthermore, he can effortlessly remove his head, which is difficult if he hasn’t been decapitated. So I think Jack Skellington was once the headless horseman.” Hanzo wasn’t sure how or when this conversation started, but he wasn’t going to let Genji make a fool of him and his rational thinking skills. Jesse snorted.

“No way, he must’ve been burned alive to end up like that. The headless horseman wasn’t.”

“True, but hear me out. Jack has excellent leadership skills, and is wickedly smart. All those experiments? Plus, he had no idea what christmas was. Meaning, he had to have died in the early eighteen hundreds, since the modern christmas traditions didn’t really begin to show until the mid to late eighteen hundreds. The horseman was a hessian who died in the early eighteen hundreds, according to the book. Now, hessians were super smart, and he would’ve learned leadership skills in the military-”

“Now yer just bullshittin’ me.”

“No, Listen-”

“There’s no way-

“If you’d just shut up-” Hanzo was vaguely aware of Genji filming them arguing. Jesse’s friend Lena was laughing and watching from the other table.

“I don’t know what’s in that coffee o’ yours but you are easily the craziest person I’ve met if you think you can convince me that Jack Skellington is the headless horseman-”

“You are wrong, Jesse McCree, very wrong. I can and I will convince you.” Genji was crying.

“Sit down, shut up, and listen to me. When Jack was alive, he would’ve had to have extensive knowledge of the afterlife in order to stick around after death. In the Disney movie the Adventures of Ichabod and Mister Toad, the citizens of Sleepy Hollow explain that once a year the creatures come out to scare humans and celebrate Halloween, as evidenced in the opening of Nightmare Before Christmas, where the people of Halloween Town are celebrating-”

“Are you fucking serious-”

“Jesse! Language!” Jack’s voice rang out over the argument. There was a pause. “I think Hanzo’s right.” 

  
  


Everyone was sent outside to be lectured. The simple question from Genji had escalated into a full fledged food fight. No one knew who threw the first assault, but it landed right in Jesse’s face. Hanzo was miraculously clean, and was absently picking at his nails. Jesse fumed next to him, covered in various condiments and foods like the rest of them. Genji was still laughing as he plucked a piece of celery from his hair. Gabe was also covered in food, much to the disappointment of his husband. He got into it with his kids and eventually the Shimadas. Jack paced the line of campers, his face unreadable. He stopped in the middle and sighed, thinking.

“What the fuck, guys.” he lowered himself to the ground and put his head in his hands. His shoulders shook.

“Dad..?” Jesse took a step forward. Jack suddenly threw his head back and laughed loudly.

“I can’t believe one of the most violent food fights in Camp Overwatch history was started because someone asked who Jack Skellington was when he was alive.” Jack slowly stood up, still laughing.

“Just- just go get cleaned up. Gabe, you and I are going to have a talk.” he waved off the campers and took a deep breath. Everyone made their way to their respective cabins, in a good mood. Hanzo climbed up to his bunk while everyone else went to shower.

“[Brother, are you certain you can wait? Jesse’s shirtless now, I’ll have you know.]”

“[SHUT UP.]” Hanzo buried himself further in his book.

“[Ooh, he’s really hot. If you don’t want him, can I have him?]” Genji’s smirk showed through his voice.

“GENJI.” Hanzo fumbled for his earbuds.

“[Please? Since you’re so very clearly heterosexual, and don’t care if I take your not-really-boyfriend-]”

“[So help me Genji I will come in there and punch you in the face.]”

“[Why? Are you two together?]” Hanzo climbed down and marched into the showers. He made it a point to not look at Jesse as he smacked Genji and turned to leave.  _ Don’t look, don’t look, just walk away-!  _ Hanzo let out a yelp and slipped on the tile, landing hard. 

“Ah, shit, Han y’okay?” Jesse was still in his boxers (thank god). He rushed over and helped Hanzo up. Hanzo frowned at the feeling of wet clothes. He got some grime from the tile on him too, isn’t that lovely. Genji snickered and chucked a shampoo bottle at him. Hanzo stuck out his tongue.

“I’ll be right back.” he went to his suitcases.  _ Ohhhh, my god. Okay. Okay! It’s fine. In and out, just shower quickly, no need to look at Jesse. Just get the dirt off.  _ Hanzo pulled his shower bag out and went back in, refusing to look. He ducked into the far corner and kept his eyes on the wall. He tugged off his shirt and tried to disguise the fact that he was showing off. He wouldn’t look, but that doesn’t mean Jesse wouldn’t either. Hanzo’s thoughts were getting worse, but he shoved them to the side and let the water run. He relaxed under the stream and heard Genji leave.  _ This doesn’t have to be weird, don’t make it weird.  _ He repeated to himself, over and over again, until he was done. Jesse had left a while ago, allowing Hanzo more time to properly shower. He trotted out, the blush gone from his face. He pointedly didn’t look at Jesse as he climbed into his bunk, but a small origami horse found its way on his pillow later. 

 

Hanzo woke up with a start. Everyone was awake, and looking at him with concern. Jesse was kneeling at the foot of his bunk.

“What was that about?” he asked tentatively. Hanzo cocked his head.  _ Why am I out of breath? _

“W-what?” Hanzo managed, frowning. 

“You were yelling and crying out in your sleep, kid.” Gabe answered, worry saturating his voice.

“You woke us up, dumbass.” Genji chucked a pillow from his bunk and laid back down, unperturbed. “He does that a lot.” he added and rolled over. Hanzo opened his mouth to protest but instead sighed.

“I apologise. I can’t even remember why I was.” that was a lie. The dream was coming back now. He could still feel the warm, sticky blood on his face. He apologised again and laid back down. Jesse hesitated. 

“Y’know, it alway helps me to lay with someone after a bad nightmare.” he offered quietly. Hanzo thought for a moment.  _ Will this make people talk…? Sombra would at least use this as blackmail-  _ a sudden image of the mangled body flashed in his head. Hanzo’s arm shot out and he tugged Jesse down next to him. There was no way he was sleeping alone after  _ this _ nightmare. Jesse tucked himself under the huge down comforter and pulled Hanzo close. He glanced down at Sombra’s bunk to check if she was watching and placed a small kiss on Hanzo’s head.


	7. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guESS WHO JUST FUCKING POURED HIS FEELINGS INTO THIS ONE
> 
> at any rate, enjoy some special shenannigans and prepare for The Saturday™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mkay, the beginning is kinda heavy, but it gets lighter, I promise. If you wanna skip over the dark interior of Hanzo's nightmare, I've provided bold and italicized lines + text. Scroll down until you find the second line and there u go, have some fluff.

**_Mild gore and homophobia warning, Hanzo’s nightmare -----------------------------------------_ **

  
  


Genji was dead. His body was still warm in Hanzo’s arms, tears washing away the blood spilled on the floor of their home. Jesse’s body was sprawled on the floor next to them, the newest addition to Hanzo’s murder spree. His chest had an oddly cheerful rainbow arrow through it, his face strangely serene. At least his face was still- well, there. Genji was a different story. He was torn apart with a blade, his face mangled beyond recognition. Behind them were the bodies of the elder clan, all similar to Genji. Even his mother, pale and lifeless as the rest of them, had tried to force his blade into himself. She had taken the least of it. His father, however, was nothing more than a pile of flesh and bone at this point. His head had rolled somewhere outside. Hanzo gagged at the smell and pulled Jesse and Genji away. He sank down, pulling his brother and his love close. He could still pretend Jesse was alive, he wasn’t bloody or cold, not yet. Hanzo sobbed into his hands, shaking, waiting for the worst part.

“You disappoint me, boy.” Sojiro’s cold voice drifted through the air. His father was there, whole and alive again, walking towards him. Hanzo pulled Jesse’s body closer and shut his eyes. He could tell his physical body was yelling again, could tell Jesse was trying to pull him closer and shush him. His father’s image flickered.

“You are not worthy.” Hanzo tucked himself into the corner and put his hands over his ears. If he strained, he could hear Jesse humming quietly.

“Pathetic boy, you can’t even love properly.” Hanzo hummed along, this was a tune he knew from somewhere….

“Disgusting, pathetic, disappointment,  _ queer _ .” his father spat.  _ Out of my Dreams  _ from  _ Oklahoma! _ , that’s what Jesse was humming. Jesse’s body twitched near him. His father scowled at it. Hanzo hummed just a bit louder, the lyrics swimming in his head.  _ Out of my dreams, and into his arms I long to fly….. _

“Both of you. You think the world will accept something so wrong?” 

 

_ I will come as evening comes to woo a waiting sky….. _

 

“So hideous?”

 

_ Out of my dreams, and into the hush of falling shadows….. _

 

“You are both abominations.”

 

_ When the mist is low…. _

 

“I should have had you terminated when I had the chance.”

 

_ And stars are breaking through…. _

 

“I knew you would be a mistake.”

 

_ Then out of my dreams I’ll go….. _

 

“I thought I could fix you, but no. You disgust me, child. You are a plague on this world.”

 

_ Into a dream come true….. _

 

“No he ain’t,” Hanzo looked up. “He’s perfectly normal.” Jesse casually plucked the arrow from his chest where he stood, two blue dragons swirling around him making happy little purrs.. “Th’ only plague here I see is you.” Jesse walked over to Hanzo and offered his hand. Hanzo took it, letting Jesse pull him up and then into his arms. He peppered Hanzo’s face with kisses, then turned to face Sojiro.

“Y’ could try bein’ a lil’ nicer t’ him,” Jesse eyed the rest of the elders who suddenly appeared behind Sojiro. “All of you. C’mon Han.” Jesse pulled him towards the gates, Genji trailing behind them. 

“Why is it always you who father yells at, anyway. The worst you do is complain about clothes and how your highlighter doesn’t match your shoes.” Genji joked, a green dragon nestled in his hair. He laughed and pushed the gates open. Hanzo could feel the eyes of the elders following them, the cold hand of his father wrapped around his neck. He shook the sensation off and tucked himself into Jesse as they walked away from this for the first time in Hanzo’s life.

  
  


**_It's over, have some fluff to make you feel better --------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

 

Hanzo woke up slowly, enjoying the warmth. That dream always ended horribly, with his father finally making Hanzo snap and use his blade to… Well, it ended badly. But with Jesse in the dream now… Hanzo had never woken up from that dream while he was still alive. But Jesse pulled him away and they just strolled out, Genji too. Hanzo smiled and buried his face a little deeper into the warmth. He didn’t remember why he was so warm, or whose arms were wrapped around him, or-! Hanzo sat up carefully and looked down. He was welcomed by the sight of Jesse’s ridiculous messy hair and sleepy smile.

“Mornin’ sweetpea.” he mumbled and absently tucked some of Hanzo’s hair behind his ear. Hanzo blushed and climbed down, gathering his things for the morning. Luckily, no one else was awake to catch the nickname. He had just finished applying his daily makeup when he felt two arms slip around his waist. Hanzo stiffened.

“Don’ worry, they’re still asleep.” Jesse’s voice drifted from behind him. “I jus’ wanted t’ ask something.” Hanzo frowned.

“Yes?”

“Y’ kept crying out until I started t’ hum a lil’, and that was fine. But then y’ started t’ hum along in your sleep. Real quiet. I wanted t’ know if you could hear it in your dream.” Hanzo blinked in surprise. 

“I- ah, yes, actually.” Jesse sighed softly, ruffling Hanzo’s hair.

“Did it help?” 

“Very much so. Now please, let go before someone sees.” Jesse obliged and shuffled back a bit Hanzo brushed past him, pausing to tuck some of Jesse’s hair behind his ear.

 

Breakfast was quiet. Everyone was whispering amongst themselves, and some glances were thrown at Hanzo as Sombra went from table to table, whispering back. Hanzo didn’t care at this point. He yawned and continued on his hash browns, listening to Jesse tell a story about Santa Fe and his biological big brother Joel coming home with a live rattlesnake in a plastic bag. That sounded like a fun trip to the hospital. As Jesse rambled on, Genji leaned over to Hanzo.

“[So, you had the dream again?” Hanzo sighed and put down his fork.

“[Yes, but… It was different this time.]” Genji cocked his head.

“[How so?]”

“[Jesse was in it, and I lived. The three of us walked out of the gates, alive.]” Genji’s eyes widened in surprise.

“[Really?]”

“[Yes.]” Hanzo resumed eating.

“[So are you two….?]” Hanzo paused and looked at Genji. “[You know… Together?” Genji looked hopeful. Hanzo thought to himself for a moment.  _ Are we? I know we both… Care for each other, but what are we? That night on the roof, we… Are we dating? Are we partners? Are we just… There for each other?  _ Hanzo shrugged and kept eating. Genji frowned.

“[I saw you two this morning.]” Hanzo froze. “[He hugged you from behind and you talked, but I couldn’t hear what you were saying.]” Hanzo looked down.

“[I know he helped you sleep by humming to you last night. He really likes you, brother. Please, I want you to be happy.]” Genji gave Hanzo a small smile and went to return his tray. Hanzo glanced at Jesse, who moved on to a different story about his older sister Maria. He looked more tired than usual. There were dark circles under his eyes, darker than Hanzo’s. Not that you could tell Hanzo even had dark circles. He had correctors and concealers for that. But Jesse almost seemed…Weak. Like he was slightly sick. Hanzo frowned. 

 

It was another archery day. The same pairs, the same time frame. Jesse and Hanzo were at the farthest end again, but it was much friendlier. The two joked and laughed, Jesse just letting Hanzo do his thing and sitting under the tree. Jesse yawned for the millionth time and Hanzo paused.

“Are you okay?” Jesse looked up.

“Hm?”

“You look sick. I’m concerned.” Hanzo leaned on the bow.

“I’m just tired. Had a heavy dream.” Hanzo hummed and resumed.

“..... Want to talk about it?”

“I should be asking you that.” Hanzo shook his head.

“You don’t want to know. Trust me.”

“Mm. Too bloody?” Hanzo’s head snapped around.

“What.” he demanded, staring at Jesse.

“Oh! Uh, you mumbled somethin’ about blood. I jus’ kinda figured…” Jesse looked sheepish. Hanzo narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t recall ever mentioning it in my dream, but I suppose…” he got a bit lost in his thoughts. It wasn’t like he was an expert in dreams, he didn’t know how this worked. He didn’t notice Jesse’s hand slowly pull him away until Jesse shakily gulped for air and pointed.

“Please tell me I’m not the only one who sees that.” Hanzo followed his finger and gasped. The bastion unit was just inside the trees, watching the kids. He was well hidden, and it didn’t seem like anyone else saw. They were pretty far away, anyway. Hanzo let out and excited noise and ran towards him.

“I knew you were still around here! I was starting to think I was crazy!” he grinned and laughed as the little bird and omnic both chirped a greeting, beckoning for him to follow.

“H-Hanzo?” Jesse called, scared. Hanzo turned and waved him over. 

“He’s friendly, he led me back to camp the other day, come on!” The bastion waved too, and began walking. Jesse made a worried noise and ran after them. Hanzo was excited. He had started thinking he was crazy. He also suddenly got worried. What was he doing? He just dashed in, and Jesse followed… Oh god, what did he just do? He shook it off when the Bastion stopped to point at a fox. Jesse leaned close to Hanzo.

“It’s so cute, what the hell? I thought this thing was dangerous?” Hanzo shrugged.

“I thought so too, but he showed me this beautiful view of the lake and took me back to camp without displaying any aggressive signs, so I trust him.” Hanzo took Jesse’s hand and squeezed reassuringly. Jesse didn’t let go as they followed.

 

The Bastion took them through a part Jesse had never seen before, and he had explored as much as he could of these woods. They had to scramble over some rocks as the omnic waited patiently, watching them with mild curiosity. Jesse was still wary of it, no matter how much Hanzo seemed to trust it. He grabbed at Hanzo hand again, the same jolt of electricity running through him as the first time he touched him.  _ Every damn time… I’m starting to think he’s actually electric.  _ Jesse could’ve sworn he saw blue sparks when he hugged him this morning. Actually, a lot of things about Hanzo seemed blue. Jesse guessed it was his favorite color. Hanzo tripped a bit on a root and laughed at himself, steadying himself on Jesse’s shoulder. He looked so carefree and excited, absolutely nothing like how he acted back at camp.

“Hey, this is-! Oh!” Hanzo looked around, apparently recognising the spring they were at, but got surprised at some rocks.

“Han?”

“Oh, I ended up here last time, this is where he found me. But these rocks are new. Or rather, they were over there last time.” Hanzo gestured vaguely to his right and squinted at where he waved.

“Hold on… Jesse, come here.” Jesse raised an eyebrow and obliged.  _ No way.  _ There was an opening behind the foliage in the rocks. Jesse grinned.

“I think this is part of the cave systems. Gabe told me about ‘em when I first got here. There were the sinkholes that collapsed but got covered again, leaving lil’ burrow-like things, and then there are the caves.” Jesse leaned closer, inspecting the rock. 

“Wait, what time is it?” Hanzo’s eyes widened and he scrambled for his phone. It dawned on Jesse that they just up and wandered off, following a myth. Jesse whipped around to look at the bastion, who was sitting and letting that tiny little yellow bird perch on its hand.  _ I guess it really isn’t that dangerous… _

“Oh my god it’s two thirty three, we have twenty seven minutes to get back, and we missed most of the competition, Jesse, come on, bastion,  _ arigato yo _ , I’ll explore later, maybe saturday, let’s go now.” Hanzo waved and tugged Jesse by the sleeve. 

“Hey- now hold on! Where are we goin’?” Jesse yelped as the bastion chirped and waved a goodbye. Hanzo pulled harder, walking briskly.

“The quicker way. I timed it.”

“You- Hanny, slow down-”

“Don’t call me that.”

“... What can I call ya?”

“Not that, now hurry. They’ve definitely noticed we’re missing by now.” Hanzo dashed ahead, leaving Jesse just out of easy earshot. Jesse sighed and jogged to catch up. Hanzo ran faster, now obviously very worried.

“Hanzo, wait up!”

“We need an excuse as to why we were gone.” Hanzo bounded from tree to tree, leaping over rocks as easily and gracefully as a deer. Jesse hummed in thought.

“Though we saw an injured animal?”

“.... Perhaps.” 

“Or someone was trespassing?”

“We would likely get reprimanded for not locating you fathers first.”

“Yeah…” Hanzo slowed to a stop and absently nursed his ankles.

“Wounded animal it is. A young doe appeared to be bleeding, we went after it to see if it was badly hurt and lost it.” Hanzo nodded to himself. Jesse sighed.

“Yeah.” he paused. “Y’all right?” Hanzo glanced up.

“Ah, yes. Just a bit of pain. Now hurry.” Hanzo started walking again, but he was a bit more careful. They reached the top of the incline, and Jesse gasped.  _ Damn.  _

“Han, this is gorgeous. I can’t believe I haven’t been up here yet.” Hanzo hummed and picked his way down, more carefully than last time. Jesse followed and they snuck back around to the targets. Sombra and Genji were failing miserably and getting crushed by cabin two. Jesse chuckled to himself. Sombra was always bad at archery. Genji spotted them and screeched.

“YOU! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!” Gabe whipped around and saw the two ducked behind a tree. He narrowed his eyes and walked towards them, everyone’s eyes following his movement.

“Boys, what do we have to say?” he crossed his arms and kept a stern face, eyes flicking between Jesse and Hanzo. Jesse recognised that look. That was the “where and why now did you go and make out” look.

“Hanzo spotted a wounded doe and we went to check on it, but she got spooked and ran. We came back around over yonder.” Jesse pointed back to where they came.

“It looked as though she was bleeding quite a bit and I was concerned.” Hanzo offered. Gabe looked unconvinced. Jesse sighed. 

“Look,  _ jefe,  _ we didn’t go and make out like yer convinced we did, Hanzo’s straight.” that drew a laugh from Gabe and a “Jesse!” from Hanzo. The rest of the campers chittered and giggled amongst themselves. Gabe sighed and shook his head.

“Next time come let a counselor know, okay?” he nudged them into the line behind a pouting Genji.

_ “Nantekotta i, Hanzo?” _

_ “Watashi wa jikan o wasureta.” _ Hanzo plucked the bow from Sombra’s grip and let the arrows loose, landing them all in the center effortlessly. He traded off with Jesse, who got all but two in the center.  _ God I wish I knew Japanese…  _ Jesse sighed and waited for his turn again. 

“Oi, Jess!” Lena waved him over and tugged him to the side.

“Did you really go after a deer?” she interrogated, not letting go of his shirt.

“Yep.” she narrowed her eyes.

“You two totally went and made out.” Jesse scowled.

“We did not. Now let me go so I can make sure our cabin isn’t last.” Jesse pulled away and shot finger guns at his friend. Lena stuck out her tongue and went back to the cabin one line. They managed to rack up the points a bit, and finally ended in second place by two points. Jesse was sure they could get more points from the obstacle course to even it out and put cabin four back in first where it belonged. As the campers made their way over to the giant wooden contraption, Gabe pulled Jesse aside.

“Jesse, I just want to make sure. I hear everything that goes around camp. Are you and Hanzo together, or are you just taking care of him?” Jesse was taken aback. Gabe never really acted like this about any of his other… Interests.

“Uh, mostly I’m jus’ takin’ care of him?” Gabe looked over to the other kids.

“Try to be careful with him, okay mijo? I’ve read over his files and he…” Gabe sighed and looked at the sky.

“He’s got bad depression. Had four therapists. History of cutting and eating disorders that fluctuate. We try to get to know the parents through social media, things like that. His dad doesn’t seem like the friendliest of people and is openly homophobic, I’m actually shocked he let his kids come here. Now, I don’t want Hanzo or you to get hurt. I’m not sure if he wants you to know about all that, so keep it low. I can trust you with that.” Gabe ruffled Jesse’s hair. “Now go take care of your boyfriend.” Jesse rolled his eyes and trotted over to Hanzo, thinking.

“What was that about?” Hanzo asked, snapping Jesse out of his thoughts.

“Jus’ makin’ sure I don’t wander off again.” Jesse affirmed and turned his attention to Hana, who was swinging across the tires on a rope.

 

Lunch was filled with more whispers in Hanzo’s direction, and some of them directed towards Jesse. Turns out the whole camp had heard Hanzo’s yelling last night, and now everyone’s gossiping about what ~really~ happened when they went missing. Jesse and Hanzo insisted it was a deer but Genji didn’t believe them. He could tell when Hanzo was lying. Ramen could sense her brothers’ distress. Soba and Udon, unlike their master, had a hard time covering their emotions. Genji could always feel when something was wrong or if Hanzo felt bad.  _ Perks of being slightly magical, I guess.  _ Genji watched Jesse knock his shoulder into Hanzo as he made a joke. Dear gods they were gay.  Lúcio leaned over to Genji and whispered.

“Ten bucks says they really did make out.” Hana snorted.

“Of course they did. Everyone can tell Hanzo’s gay for Jesse.” Genji laughed.

“Don’t let him know that though, he’s so far back in the closet, not only did he find Narnia, but he found Dean Winchester.” there was a loud round of laughter, earning a suspicious look from Hanzo. 

“[What are you whispering about?]”

“[We are discussing the legality of murder.]”

“[You already know that, we had a private tutor in that area.]”

“[I know, I’m teaching them.]” Hanzo rolled his eyes and continued to prod at the barbequed meat. Genji stuck out his tongue and returned to his friends.

“Are we all done eating?” he asked as Hana nodded along with Lúcio. “Cool.” they went to dispose of their trays as a group and went outside to their hangout.

The boathouse was rarely used for anything except storage, and had a built in landing for a canoe or kayak. There was a latched door that one had to undo to push off and get onto the lake, but the trio used the patch of shallow water to splash in. Genji tugged off his favorite glow in the dark alien chucks, godzilla socks, and rolled up his jeans. Lúcio dug around in the shelves lining the inside wall before pulling out an old tackle box.

“Here we go.” he opened it, revealing the smuggled in candy from himself and Hana. Genji snatched a jelly straw from Hana’s half and kicked water towards Lúcio.

“So, are we going to initiate Operation McHanzo?” Hana plopped down on another tackle box, sucking on some milk candy. Lúcio nodded and Genji hummed.

“I think we should. It’s getting bad. Last night Hanzo had a recurring nightmare, which I will explain later, and Jesse slept with him to comfort him. I’m talking full-on cuddles and humming a lullaby to keep him quiet.” Hana squealed.

“Oh my god, that’s adorable.” Lúcio covered his mouth and grinned. “Like, I think I might’ve died if I saw that.” he laughed and sat down next to Hana.

“Yeah, and then this morning Jesse came up from behind Hanzo and hugged him. They were talking quietly about something, but I couldn’t hear.” Genji grabbed another jelly straw and swung his legs through the water.  “I talked with Sombra and she said we’ll have a Seven Minutes in Heaven game this Saturday. Sat ya and Amélie have already agreed to pressure Hanzo into participating if need be, and Lena and Fareeha can get Jesse in if he doesn’t do so willingly, although he probably will. We can get Mako and Jamison to create a distraction right before the time is up, leaving them stuck together even longer.”  Lúcio nodded vigorously.

“Dude, that’s brilliant. But both your brother and mine can pick locks, we’d have to ensure they can’t get to it from the inside.” Hana hummed thoughtfully.

“True, but the cabin two storage closet is sealed pretty well. If we host in there without Ana, say, during dinner when she’s on mess hall duty, and make the distraction before she gets back, we can probably have them in there for at least ten minutes.” Lúcio added. Genji agreed.

“Yeah, that should work.  Efi agreed she’d keep watch and distract if necessary. She also agreed to build us a trebuchet for Operation Capture the Flag Team-Up.” Genji laughed. 

“Wait, hold on, how are we going to be sure that they get stuck together? It’s random, right?” Lúcio frowned. Genji paused.

“..... We can have a ‘picker’, some who’s unbiased, or appears to be, and have them go into a different room or have everyone close their eyes and they’ll take out Jesse’s and Hanzo’s item-slash-piece of paper and make it seem fair.” Genji answered, satisfied.

“Angela.” Hana finalized. “She doesn’t like to get involved but I talked to her and she’s just as crazed as we are about those two finally getting together. She’ll do it, we just need an excuse so Jesse doesn’t get suspicious.” Lúcio mumbled to himself, thinking aloud.

“We all agreed to let her do some sort of medical thing on us? Like let her practice a check up or wrap injuries.” Lúcio decided for them. Genji checked his phone for the time.

“Okay, it’s almost one. Thus concludes the meeting. Operation McHanzo is a go. We’ll begin our preparation at dinner, so we’ll be ready by Saturday in four days.” Genji concluded and stood, rolling his jeans back down and pocketing the candy wrapper.

 

Dinner was spent quietly plotting, passing a sign-up sheet and disguising it as a “who wants to join our crazy sleepover game extravaganza on saturday” so Hanzo and Jesse wouldn’t be suspicious. Later, in the cabin, Hanzo was foraging through his smallest suitcase, definitely on a mission to find something. 

“[Dude, what are digging for?]”

“[Nothing.]”

“[Yeah, right. What is it.]” Genji crossed his arms and hovered over his older brother.

“[..... Oliver. I have a feeling I’m going to have that dream again.]” Genji gasped.

“[You brought Oliver?!]” Genji gushed.

“[Shut up.]” Hanzo snapped and quickly stuffed an object under his shirt.

“Hanzo, oh my god, I wanna see him! I haven’t seen him since you were like, my age.” Genji raved, babbling in english and Japanese.

“Um, if ya don’t mind me askin’, who’s Oliver?” Jesse inquired, looking up from his book. Hanzo turned scarlet and scrambled up under his blankets. Genji snickered.

“It’s his stuffed- ow!” Hanzo smacked Genji with his own book and gave him a death glare. 

“It’s nothing.” Genji stuck out his tongue and went to his bunk.

“Oliver is his stuffed shark.”

“Genji!” Hanzo sounded downright scandalized as Sombra cackled.

“Ohohoh, I can use this.” 

“You have a teddy bear!” Hanzo hissed.

“I’m a fifteen year old girl, it’s allowed.” Sombra stated. Hanzo pursed his lips and stared at the hispanic. 

“Bitch.” Hanzo grumbled and pulled Oliver out from his shirt. Oliver was a round, cantaloupe-sized, cartoonish orange shark, with a black and white polka-dot belly. Genji was always jealous of it as a boy until he received a whale of similar make, whom he affectionately named Taiyaki. Hanzo had named his after the vocaloid when he was four. Hanzo once remarked that the white polka-dots were lined up perfectly to look like teeth, and Genji could never unsee it again. Hanzo tucked Oliver to his chest and pulled his comforter over his head. Genji chuckled and retrieved Taiyaki from his respective corner. Taiyaki was light blue with a red and white polka-dot underside. It was the size of a grapefruit, roughly. Genji curled up with him and yawned, watching everyone else settle down. Jesse was the last one to turn off his light, and his light snoring filled the cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know! I want to know if this is bad or if i should change anything, or if you liked a particular scene. Pls, I like to know these things.


End file.
